Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve
by Flamewing80
Summary: Esther was tasked with protecting Cardinal Sforza when they are sent head long into the past. There they meet a young Cain and Abel Nightlord. The year is 2110 and this time Halloween is real!
1. Twins of the Past

Disclaimer: _Trinity Blood_ was created by Sunao Yoshida, may Sunao rest in peace.

Warning: mild language

**(Author's Note:** Oh, I do love messing with time. I know it's a little early for Halloween, but I've had this idea in my head for sometime now. Besides I have a feeling this story will end up being quite long. Besides my grocery store already has out Halloween decorations and candy, so why can't I start a story over a month early?

I'm going to try to keep this story to three points of view: Esther and Abel. This way it won't be too confusing… sort of. Also, a little explanation on Abel's childhood personality, from what I have read in notes and back story, he was rather grumpy and against the world type person. It wasn't until a little later he started to change. Abel and Cain are equal to fifteen since they age 1.5 years slower they are really 22.5 years old, but look and act 15.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve<br>Part 1: Twins of the Past

Esther looked around herself nervously. The sounds coming through the night sent a chill through her. No, Esther shook her head and hoisted her gun. She had to protect Cardinal Sforza. Father Nightroad and Father Tres were counting on her to do this much at the very least. From just through the metal door she could hear Father Nightroad's muffled shouts and Tres' calmer, emotionless voice. Soon the two of their voices vanished. Gunshots were fired, Esther's heart was racing. What was happening out their?

Suddenly a blinding flash of white light engulfed the room. The ground lurched, hurling Esther and Caterina into the swirling mist. Her vision went blank as she stuck a cold; yet soft surface. Slowly Esther's vision came back into focus. Snow swirled down and lightly touched her face, melting and sliding down her cheek to the snow covered earth. Snow? Esther sat bolt up right and looked wildly around herself. A strange place met her gaze. The entire city around her was flashing orange lights; there were mechanical people on a broom as well as crude interoperations of vampires. Stranger still all the people on the street were dressed strangely. One person was even completely covered in fur of all things. Slowly Esther stood eyes wide as she took in the scene before her.

"Hey, kid, get back here!" Esther turned at the sound of the shout. Before she could react a lanky boy slammed headlong into her. Pain lanced through her as she stuck the ground.

Blinking through watering eyes, Esther saw the boy, or teen more over, was rubbing his shoulder. "Are you all right, miss?" he asked, two extremely light blue eyes looked at Esther with concern. His voice was muffled by the scarf which was wrapped tightly around his head and neck. He wore a white, button up shirt with a light weight jacket on over it. His paints were blue and seemed to have been made out of a thick material and he wore white boots. "Ah-oh," he took hold of her wrist, dragging her to her feet. "Come on, run!" he shouted at her.

With a glance over her shoulder, Esther saw why the boy was so panicked. Several well armed people were chasing after them. "Where are we going?" she asked the boy as he dragged her into an alley.

"Away from the UN forces," he replied, sounding highly annoyed. "Why the hell did they have to follow me? Was my twin not good enough for them?" he muttered under his breath. "Over here," he pulled her down behind a short wall and they squatted there in the snow drift. "I think we lost them," the boy slowly pulled down the scarf, revealing familiar narrow features and short, messy, blond hair.

"Cain?" Esther exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes. It was him, it had to be. Younger and far more serious, but it was him nonetheless.

Looking at her with confusion in his light blue gaze, Cain frowned. "I don't believe we've met, miss, so, how do you know my name?" asked Cain, eyeing her with suspicion. "You don't happen to work for the UNASF, do you?"

"The what?" now it was Esther's turn to be confused. "I've never even heard of the UN what's it," she confessed. "What are they?"

"Ah, you're joking right? You can't possibly tell me you've never heard of the United Nations," Cain looked at her with shock on his face. Just then shouting sounded from the direction they had just come from. "Oh, come on, seriously!" Cain exclaimed before clapping his hand over his mouth. Slowly he looked at Esther. "Look, you can stay here and be questioned by the military or come with me," he said. "Whatever your choice is you need to make it now."

Esther hesitated. In all likelihood Cain was the only person she would meet here who she knew. "All right, I'll go with you," she said, looking at the boy who would somehow grow into the goofy, rather insane lord who she had "helped" get back to his butler.

"Come on then," Cain leapt to his feet, pulling her up with him and smiling. "We need to get to the lake!" Esther didn't have a clue where this lake was and let Cain lead her through the confusing array of streets, the military hard on their heels.

Meanwhile:  
>A woman dressed in red looked almost as stain of blood against the snow. Abel knelt down beside her and tilted his head to one side. His blue jeans were already soaked and the white shirt he wore was unbuttoned down to a little past his collar bone. "Ma'am?" he asked. No response came from her. Picking up a stick, Abel poked her with it. She groaned. "Okay, she's alive," he shrugged; then sighed. He shouldn't just leave her here no matter how much he wanted to. "What to do? What to do?" he looked around. There was a nearby beach just under the tree covered with Halloween decorations where he and Cain had agree to meet.<p>

Getting her to the bench was the easy part, but from there Abel really didn't know what to do. He'd only been outside of the bases without an armed escort once and that had been over seven years ago. Sighing, Abel knew he should wait for her to wake and it wasn't as if he could leave the area. Cain would be ticked if he ditched him. Besides Abel had a feeling Cain had several soldiers chasing him. After all Cain hadn't taken a route which would get him out of the base without notice.

Before Abel could fully make up his mind, two matters occurred. One the woman stirred and opened her eyes and two he heard his brother's approach as well as that of a one girl and several military officers. "What—"

"One moment," Abel gave the woman a small smile before jumping up into the tree. Quickly he packed down the snow there into a hard ball. Cain came into view dragging a rather pretty girl behind him. She was dressed so she almost looked to be a nun.

"All right, here we are," Cain stopped and the girl looked around.

"Your Eminence!" she shouted and raced over to the woman Abel had helped. Before she could make it there, the first soldier rounded the corner. Quick as a flash Abel threw the snow. It stuck the first soldier in the face. He kept tossing snow at the UN forces until they shouted something about not being paid enough for this and raced off.

"Great shots!" Cain shouted up to Abel, "You can come down no—" _whack_, a snowball struck Cain in the face and Abel grinned, making another even though his hands were already numb. "Abel, this isn't funny!" growled Cain, wiping the snow off his face. "Get down here thi—" _whack_, another snowball hit Cain in the shoulder, followed by on the chest, stomach, and another to the face. Cain spat out snow and glowered up at the tree. "This is payback for yesterday, isn't it?" asked Cain, sounding as if he wanted nothing more than to tear Abel apart.

"Come now, do you really think I'm such a person?" asked Abel, knowing what his twin was going to say in response. He packed down one last snowball.

"Ye—" Cain fell back into a snowdrift as the last snowball slammed into his face. Abel smiled. Ah, sweet, sweet vengeance.

Jumping out of the tree, Abel walked over to the drift and held out his hand to Cain. "Now we're even," he stated.

"Even, even you say," Cain ignored Abel's offered hand and stood, dusting the snow off his clothes. "No," Cain was preparing to shove Abel into the drift, "this is ev—"

"Would one of you tell us where we are?" Cain looked towards the two women, but Abel just pulled out a book and flipped it open the page he had left off on.

"I'm not really clear on what city this is myself," stated Cain. "I was a bit busy with UN military forces on my tail to really look at any signs. What about you, Abel? Did you happen to see what city we were in?"

"I don't know, I'm not the internet," stated Abel, turning a page in the book. He could fell everyone looking at him as if he were insane. Sighing, Abel pointed to a nearby library. In the window there was a sign which read, "Don't have the answer; ask the internet!" Abel continued to read, ignoring his brother's questioning look.

"How did you spot that if you're reading?" asked the red headed girl.

"That's what I'd like to know," Cain shook his head. "You have a sharp eye, but since when have you paid attention to more than one task?"

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" asked Abel, still reading the book. "Besides 'A good soldier notices his surroundings no matter the situation.' Damn it!" he glared at Cain. "You did that on purpose to get me to quote Hall," he stuck his brother over the head with his book.

"Ouch!" Cain leapt back, rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for? I didn't make you quote the general; you did that on your own. You're just being childish." Suddenly Cain's eyes widened. "The internet, that's it!" he exclaimed, "You're brilliant, Abel, brilliant."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Abel stated, once more reading. He turned the page, not really amused by all of this. Personally the only reason he was out here was because it would tick off General Hall. Otherwise Abel would have stayed at the base and finished this book.

"Oh, how rude of me," Cain suddenly bowed to the two women. "I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Major Cain, of the United Nations Aerospace forces attached to the Red Mar—"

"You don't need to give them your personal history, Cain," stated Abel, not looking at his brother. This was the first time Cain had been outside of the bases ever. Giving that much information just wasn't the way it was done out here.

"The grouchy know it all is my twin, Abel," stated Cain, jabbing his thumb at Abel who lifted his free hand in greeting. "Don't let his white hair fool you either; I swear he is my twin."

"Na, really? Here I thought I was just a random stranger who happened to look like you. Who would have thought we were twins?" Abel said sarcastically. He turned another page in the book. This was rather annoying. It was hard enough trying to read Latin without holding a conversation in another language.

"Abel?" Abel looked at the woman he had help and at her companion dressed like a nun. They both just stared at him as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

"You see," Abel started, glaring at his twin, "this is why giving out personal history is a bad idea. Now, what idea did you get about the internet?" he changed the subject, wishing nothing more than to get on with this mess.

"Oh, well, it's Halloween and we sort of standout without a costume and all…" Cain trailed off. "Great, I just remember I forgot to snag money on the way out," his shoulders slumped and he hit his head.

"And here they want you to be placed in charge of the colony. I do so fear for our future," stated Abel as he returned to his book. "I wonder what would happen if you didn't have me around to remember the details," Abel pulled out a wad of cash. There was well over a thousand American dollars on him at the moment. This was only a small amount.

"Holly shit, what'd you do? Raid the entire UN supply of American dollars!" Cain exclaimed, running his hand through his normally neat hair. "No wonder the UN was so ticked at me! Are you trying to get us killed?"

"It's not my fault you don't know how to avoid detection," Abel retorted, shoving the money back into his pocket. "Learn to keep a low profile and you'll do just fine, brother."

"We're so dead," Cain grumbled. He started towards the building, looking both ways to make certain no cars were coming. "Oh," he turned to the two ladies, "you two can stay here or come with us if you'd like… either way works for me." Abel ignored his brother and crossed the street, using only his ears to listen for on coming traffic. "You're going to get yourself killed if you keep that up, Abel!"

"Would you shut up already? It's hard enough listening for cars and reading a dead language as it is!" snapped Abel, shooting a glare over his shoulder before continuing to the sidewalk.

"We'll come," Abel only just heard the woman in red's response. "I am Caterina."

"Esther," said the girl beside Caterina. "It's nice to meet you, Cain." Abel suppressed the urge to laugh. The only reason why Cain had invited both of them was because he seemed to have taken a liking to Esther. Too bad the girl couldn't see this as well.

By the time the three of them had crossed, Abel had read six more pages. "You missed their introductions, Abel," Cain teased. "This is—"

"I heard: Caterina and Esther," stated Abel, not looking up from his book. "Now can we get a move on? We'll miss whatever the hell it is you wanted us to do at this rate."

"Like I said, grumpy," Cain whispered behind his hand to the two ladies. "Come on then, grump, let's go find a store!" With that Cain entered the library. Abel looked at the two ladies before sighing and following his twin. This was going to be a very long night and he doubted he would finish his book.


	2. Costumes and Signs

**(Author's Note:** If you have read _Divergent Path_ than the part about Sherlock Holmes will make more sense. Seth is rereading the book in one of the chapters of _Divergent Path_. Also, I have been debating on what Cain should be dressed up as and finally chose the grim reaper thanks to a suggestion my mom made on the picture for this story.

Please do note I am trying to get this finished and posted as quickly as possible. I keep forgetting about it or getting lost with what I wanted in this part. Hopefully this story will start to be up dated every other day after my tests are over with… hopefully.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve<br>Part 2: Costumes and Signs

Esther couldn't believe it. Not only was this place they had come to strange, but Abel and Cain were twins! No wonder she had wanted to call Cain Father Nightroad. "Hey, Abel, look at this depiction of Count Dracula," Cain pointed to one of the crude depictions of a vampire. Abel grunted, but didn't look up from his book. He had been reading it since they had met him. Even when they had been looking up where to find this store using a computer of all lost technologies, he had been reading. These two just acted as if computers were part of everyday life. Then again by the amount she had seen it seemed they were. "You don't have to be such a stick in the mud."

"Have you ever considered what that saying implies, Cain?" asked Abel, turning a page in the book.

"Have you ever considered not over analyzing things?" Cain retorted. "Who cares what the saying fully implies? Now stop reading and chose a damn costume before we miss the festival."

"Oh, so this is why you dragged me out of the base, a festival," stated Abel still not looking up. Esther was highly confused by all of this. Base, festival, what were they talking about? "Wait a second," Abel looked up sharply from the book, "there aren't any 'festivals' going on around here. Did you mean an amusement park?" Cain flicked his wrist and walked over to the owner who was now free. "And he ignores me," muttered Abel, shaking his head before he returned to the book.

Looking at the book Abel was reading, Esther blinked. It was in Latin, a very old version of Latin from way before Armageddon. "Catch," Esther jumped as Cain threw a long coat at Abel. Abel, not looking up from the book, caught the coat easily. "You can be Sherlock," Cain said, smiling at Abel. "It really does fit, after all the security force is like the police."

"Sherlock wasn't a cop, Cain," stated Abel. Sighing, he closed the book and walked over to his brother and shop owner. "Do you have another of these hats?" he asked holding up the hat which Cain had also tossed to Abel.

"Yes," the man nodded and walked over to shelf, pulling out a hat. "Here you are," the man passed it to Abel and Abel thanked him.

Soon they were back on the street with both Abel and Cain dressed in costume like everyone else they passed on the street. At least no one had asked why Esther and Caterina were dressed the way they were.

"Why did you get two hats?" Esther asked Abel at length. She'd been waiting for him to put down the book he was reading for awhile now and he hadn't. This was really, really annoying.

"Hmm?" Abel glanced at her before he turned a page and continued to read even as he spoke. "Oh, the other one's for my sister," he had a sister! Since when? "Her favorite novel is _Sherlock Holmes_. She would like his hat, I think…"

At this Cain snorted and rolled his eyes at the dark gray sky. "You spoil her way too much, you know that, right?" shaking his head, Cain looked at Abel and smiled. "Then again, I guess normal kids get more than books as toys," he shrugged and flicked his wrist. Abel seemed to be ignoring his brother.

"By the way," Esther eyed what Cain and Abel were wearing, "why is every dressed so strangely?" She'd been trying to figure this out since they had arrived in whatever place this was. It was strange enough to see Abel and Cain as teens instead of as twenty year olds and the fact this place felt more like an area straight out of the history books.

"Because it's Hallows' Eve, more commonly called Halloween!" exclaimed Cain, giving Abel a side long look.

"Let's just get going," Abel stated. With that he started off, not even pausing to see if they were following. Annoyance flared in Esther. Was this boy really Father Nightroad? Ha, at this point she seriously doubted it!

As Esther followed the two boys, she skimmed the streets. Her eyes locked on a news report and she froze. Grabbing hold of Abel's wrist, she forced him to stop. "What year is it?" she demanded, looking the boy in the face, panic filling her heart and mind.

"The year?" Abel stared at her as if she were crazy. "Are you mental?" he demanded. Esther looked at him until he said, "All right already, let go and I'll give you the damned date." Slowly Esther released his arm. "It's October thirtieth 2110."

"You have to be kidding!" Esther shouted at him. "It can't be 2110, it just can't be." If this date was true, they were nine hundred fifty-four years in the past. How could this be? Father Nightroad was twenty! He had even stated this himself; he had her told he'd practically grown up with Cardinal Sforza. Slowly Esther looked around and it began to sink in they had truly gone into the past. Places like this hadn't existed after Armageddon. People didn't even know how to fully operate computers in her time, yet everyone here did know.

"Look, I don't have a clue why you're freaking out," Esther's attention snapped back to Abel, "but we're getting left behind." Turning, Abel flipped back open his book and started off once more. Shakily, Esther looked one last time at the streets before she at last followed him. How was it possible they had come to this time? Could they get back? What if they ended up stuck here? They'd end up having to live through Armageddon. A shiver raced through her at the thought. She desperately hoped they could go home. Esther clutched the rosary she wore, sending a quick prayer for their safe return.

Later, near sunset:  
>"We're completely lost!" Father Abel Nightroad exclaimed, throwing up his arms in exaggeration and frustration. Several passersby gave him strange looks which he assumed was do to the fact he had just shouted in Latin.<p>

"Affirmative," stated the emotionless killing doll beside Abel. Father Tres Iqus looked around the street, seeming to take in every detail. "Data does not match any known in Vatican records," Tres stated, looking at Abel. "I can't confirm Cardinal Sforza's location at this moment in time."

"What about our location?" Abel freaked, shaking his head and pushing up his thick glasses. "We need to find out where we are first before we can even hope to find Caterina and Esther!" he exclaimed, not liking this one bit. The city seemed somehow familiar to him; yet, he couldn't place it. This fact above all else unnerved him. "We don't even know what happened or if they are even wherever here is," Abel sat down on a bench with a heavy sigh.

Tres moved away, seeming to ignore Abel's fretting. Kneeling on the snow packed ground, Tres ran his fingers over several shoe marks before looking towards a drift which looked as if someone had slipped and fallen backwards into it. Suddenly Tres stood and walked over to another drift where he thrust his arm into the deep snow.

"Umm, Tres?" Abel looked at him, blinking in question. Most people would be shivering from cold or shouting in shock from thrusting their hand into ice and snow, but not Tres. Abel doubted the killing doll had even felt the cold. Tres ignored Abel's questioning voice and pulled out a familiar, elegant, red hat. Abel leapt to his feet, slipped on the ice, and hit the ground hard, the side of this head smacking against the bench. Shaking his head, eyes watering, he stood more carefully this time and walked over to Tres. "It's Caterina's!" he exclaimed, looking widely around, half expecting her to appear out thin air.

"Positive," Tres confirmed and looked at Abel, "Cardinal Sforza was here less than thirty minutes ago. Can not verify direction she took, insufficient data."

"Great were just as lost as we were seconds ago," muttered Abel. Turning he took off his glasses and wiped the snow off them as he looked around the area. His gaze fell over a familiar building. There was a sign in the window which read, "Don't have the answer; ask the internet!" Quickly Abel pushed his glasses into the place, not even noticing as the world blurred. "I know when and where we are!" he exclaimed, point at the sign across the way. "Well, umm, sort of," Abel confessed after some thought on the matter.

Tres followed Abel's finger and looked at him questioning. "What do you mean, Father Nightroad?" he asked in his ever calm voice. "Please verify meaning behind this statement."

"Well," Abel slowly began, rubbing his chin and trying to remember where he had seen the sign before. It took him several long moments to recall events which he had not thought on for many, many years. "When I was, well, really young, I had a run in with two women who were odd. Now I think on it I believe they were Caterina and Esther, but I'm not certain." He looked at Tres and shrugged.

Tres stared at Abel for several long moments, face expressionless. At last he spoke, "Request you remember what else occurred on this date, Father Nightroad, and you lead us to Cardinal Sforza and Sister Blanchett."

Abel frowned before he exclaimed, "Come now, Tres, that was over nine hundred years ago. I was lucky I remembered meeting them. How do you expect me to recall that happened in the past?" Tres just looked at Abel, unblinking. "Fine, fine, I'll try." His frown deepened as he looked at the tree and the snow around it. Chilling memories floated to the surface. He could remember Cain wanting to look for costumes and then an – an amusement park of a sorts. Closing his eyes, he pulled forth memories he had once locked away, memories which still hurt to think on. Slowly Abel opened his eyes and pointed to their right, "This way. They went this way."

They walked down the street in silence. Tres took in the area while Abel battled with his memories. A large part of him didn't want to remember this day because of the happiness and how normal it had been. Shaking his head, Abel forced himself to think only on getting to Caterina and Esther, then discovering how to get back and what happened.

"Great costumes!" Abel looked at the man behind the booth. There was a long line of people before them, waiting to get into the park. "You two are free to enter," he told them, jabbing his thumb at sign which read: "Those with great costumes get free entry."

"This is the place," Abel told Tres in an undertone. His memory was foggy, but he could remember a few matters which had occurred here. Tres nodded and entered the park with Abel following. "God, this place is huge," it really was. People walked quickly through the tents and rides, shouting excitedly to one another.

"Splitting up is the best possible tactic in this situation," Tres said calmly. "Stay in radio contact and inform me if you find Lady Sforza." Without waiting for a response Tres walked off.

"What about Esther?" Abel shouted after the doll, but there was no reply not even over the radio. "He didn't even check to see the radio works," grumbled Abel. Sighing, Abel pushed his glasses up. "Right then," he shook his head before setting out in the opposite direction.


	3. Games

**(Author's Note:** I don't go by the manga's ranking for Abel, Cain, and Seth when they were part of the UNASF. I go by the novels, seeing as it was the original work and in the novels Abel is a lieutenant-colonel.

Also there is a new poll up asking if Cain and Seth (the older two) should enter in this story. I have a few ideas if they do already and some if they don't; it just depends on what people want to see and what I would want to write.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve<br>Part 3: Games

The atmosphere here was a mixture of fear and joy. People screamed as they were went on what Cain called rides or came out of the "haunted" houses. This entire holiday seemed rather confusing. "What do you mean you're not going to put down the book?" demanded Cain, snapping Esther's attention to the two boys. Abel didn't reply, he simply kept reading. Sighing, Cain shook his head. "Let's split up and meet," he looked around and pointed to a few tables by booths selling food, "over there in two hours time." Cain smiled and turned to Esther, giving her a slight bow. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me, Lady Esther?"

Before Esther could do more than open her mouth to protest, Cain took her wrist and dragged her off. "Cain, I really need to stay with… Caterina," Esther disliked calling her Eminence by name, but it didn't seem wise to actually call her by title at this moment.

"Oh, come now, I doubt anyone would attack her or anything here," Cain shot a smile over his shoulder at her. "Besides Abel might not seem to be paying attention but he really is and he is no pushover in a fight." At this Cain shook his head, "If anyone is dumb enough to attack a UNASF Lieutenant-Colonel and those with him then it's their funeral." There it was again. What was UNASF? Esther was about to ask this when Cain stopped and stared up at a stage. "Looks like a sword fight," she followed his gaze. Sure enough two men were sparing on a long narrow stage.

Esther glanced at Cain; then to the fact he was still holding her wrist. Cheers sounded, drawing her back to the stage. "Can anyone defeat tonight's champion?" a rather well dressed man shouted down to the crowd. A man dressed in a black cape, wearing a black hat, and a mask over his eyes, smiled smugly at the crowd. He held a sword in his hand, twisting it around in an almost graceful manner. Silence met these words. "What? No takers?" The man scanned the crowd.

Cain shot Esther a smile before he stepped forward. "I'll defeat him!" declared Cain, leaping up onto the stage before Esther could call out to him and stop him.

"This isn't for children, boy," stated the masked man, sneering at Cain.

"Then it's a good thing there are no boys here," Cain retorted coolly, taking one of the swords and pointing it at the masked man. "Ready?"

The man with the microphone stepped back and signaled for the duel to begin. Esther watched in amazement as Cain got the masked man on the defensive instantly. God, Cain was really good at sword play. To believe this was the strange man who had handed her a world map when he was lost trying to find this way back to the hotel. How had he changed from someone so sure and confident to someone so – so odd? Then again, if this was the same Cain she had met in her time, then did that make Abel really same person as Father Nightroad?

Just then the masked man's sword went flying and Cain leapt forward, his blade pointed at the man's heart. Silence fell over the crowd as everyone stared up at the stage. Cain didn't even seem to be out of breath. It was as if this masked man, who was extremely good with the sword from what Esther could tell, had been mere child's play to Cain. Whispers erupted through the crowd and several just turned and left while others clapped and cheered. Esther smiled up at Cain as he took a bow. He sheathed the sword and made to pass it back. The man just shook his head and gestured for Cain to keep it.

Smiling, Cain leapt down from the stage and raced over to Esther. "See, nothing to worry about," he grinned at her, seeming rather proud of himself. Esther shook her head, not getting what Cain was trying to say here. Several people walked over to Cain and started to speak with him. Many of them were excitedly asking how he had done it.

Esther took a step back, then another, and another. She should return to the cardinal. Slowly she moved away from the stage and Cain, looking around herself quite lost. Cain had been the one to lead her here and she hadn't been able to keep track of all the turns they had made. Shaking her head, Esther straightened her shoulders. It didn't matter; she had to get back to Caterina before something happened. Esther struck off in what she believed to be the right direction. Soon the tents began to look more familiar, but she couldn't tell if it was because they all looked about the same or she was lost.

"Great," Esther sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I wish Father Nightroad was here." Even if Father Nightroad was a bit scatterbrained he would have at least been able to cheer her up.

"Sister Esther Blanchett," an emotionless voice made Esther whip around, smacking head long into what felt like an iron wall. "Damage report, Sister Esther." Blinking back tears of pain, Esther clutched her nose. The next moment her jaw dropped at the sight of who she'd hit.

"Father Tres!" Esther exclaimed unable to fully believe her eyes. Staring at him, an idea wormed its way through her shock. "Father Tres, if you're here, is Father Nightroad as well?"

"Positive," stated Tres, looking down at her with his ever calm, glass eyes. "Request you submit a damage report, Sister Esther," Tres repeated.

"I'm fine," Esther said hurriedly, worry and excitement gripping her heart. "Where's Father Nightroad?" she looked around, half excepting him to make a clumsy entrance at any second.

"Best tactical analyses called for us to split up," Tres informed her. "Is Cardinal Sforza with you?" he asked, not seeming worried about Father Nightroad at all.

"No, but she'd be back that way, I think," Esther jabbed her thumb in the direction she had been going. "I'll try to take you to her, Father Tres."

Tres looked at her for several long moments before activating his radio on his ear. "Father Nightroad, I have located Sister Esther, requesting update on your status." Tres paused, but Esther couldn't tell if Abel replied or not. "Father Nightroad, requesting update," Tres repeated.

Finally a voice came over the radio. "You have Esther? Good, good," Abel sounded highly distracted. "I'm tracking a threat to the Vatican at the moment. Meet up with you later," before Tres could reply the radio went silent.

Esther looked at Tres, wondering if he was going to go after Father Nightroad or try to contact him again. "Take me to Cardinal Sforza's location," Tres said to Esther. "The cardinal's safety is our highest priority." Esther wanted to ask about Father Nightroad, but bit back the question. Nodding, she slowly started off once more, Tres following her. Esther was both hurt and relieved Father Nightroad was here. At the moment she was hurt because he had tossed aside the fact Tres had found her as if he didn't care. Esther stopped in her tracks, thinking back on the conversation. Father Nightroad hadn't sounded the same, he had been rushed, and it had sounded more like the Abel of this time than the Father Nightroad she worked with. What was going on here?

Meanwhile:  
>Father Abel Nightroad disconnected the radio all the while keeping his eyes locked on a familiar form. Slowly Abel started after the teenage boy. His hand drifted casually towards his precision revolver. The boy stopped and looked around as if he had lost someone. After several long moments of looking around, the boy slipped into an alley between to tents. Quick as a flash Abel followed him, drawing his gun.<p>

"Don't move," Abel placed the muzzle of the gun on the back of boy's head. The blond hair was ruffled by the gun as the boy raised his hands. "Now, slowly turn," he ordered, eyes narrowed and heart racing. Slowly the boy obeyed and – Abel's eyes widened, uncontrollable anger and pain surging through him. "Cain," he growled under his breath.

"Look, I don't know you or why you have a real gun pointed at my head, so can you explain why you seem so set on killing me; then just get it over with?" asked Cain, almost calmly. Not even a glint of unease appeared in his light blue gaze.

"So much can be avoided if I pull this trigger," Abel said his voice hard and colder than ice. "So much pain and death can be avoided," Abel's finger quivered on the trigger as he looked into Cain's eyes. This boy hadn't done anything. It was the Cain of Abel's time he wanted dead, but if he could kill this man then none of it would ever happen. Seth would never inject Cain with the crusnik, Cain would never inject Abel or order the injections of Lilith and Seth, the world wouldn't enter Armageddon, and so much could be avoided. Abel lowered the gun. But he couldn't do it; he couldn't kill this Cain who had done nothing to him.

"Okay," Cain stared at Abel, confusion plain on his features, "would you please explain what the hell is going on and why you look like my brother only older?" Cain demanded.

Abel looked down at Cain and shook his head. "That shouldn't be your concern," he stated, turning away from Cain. If Tres had found Esther then he needed to get back to searching for Caterina. He walked off, unable to stand seeing his brother the way he had been before the crusnik injection, sane and the calm leader the colony had once relied on. It was only a memory and it was best to leave it there. Abel hadn't gotten far when he heard Cain following him. Whipping around, he came face to face with the teenager. "Why are you following me?" he asked, trying to keep the annoyance and rage from his voice.

"You did just point a gun at my head," Cain sighed heavily as if this was obvious.

"Yes and most people wouldn't be an idiot and follow the person who had just tried to kill them," snapped Abel, turning on his heel and walking off once more. Cain still followed him, not seeming frightened or the least bit worried.

"If you had wanted to kill me, you had many opportunities already," Cain pointed out. "You've been following me for some time now." Abel could just see Cain shrug. "Besides, you still haven't answered my question. Why do you look like my brother only older?"

Abel stopped and looked over his shoulder at Cain, pushing up his thick glasses. "Because," he slowly began, trying to return to the goofy, space case priest act he had adopted over the past twelve years. "Because," he repeated, "I am your brother," that just sounded weird to Abel so he added, "only from several years into the future." He looked almost sternly at Cain, "Now stop following me. There are matters to see to and I don't want you around." With that he started off once more.

"That's rather rude of you to say," Cain raced after him, catching up in several long strides. "At least I know you're not going to change from your normally grumpy self," Cain shook his head. "Too bad, it would be such a shame if your attitude ended up getting you killed." Sighing, Abel tried to ignore the young Cain. At least he wasn't anywhere near as annoying as the older one would have been. "By the way, why are you wearing glasses? I doubt you need them."

"Look," Abel stopped and raised a finger at Cain, but stopped as a familiar sound met his ears. Pulling back out his gun, he whipped around, firing. A blur dodged the shot. "Come out, Ms. Vampire," Abel's voice had returned to light, almost cheery tones. He opened the revolver, spent shells hitting the ground before he reloaded it. He sound of a vampire charging towards him filled the night. His footing slipped on the icy ground and he fell backwards. The vampire's claws came within inches of Abel's nose. Flipping closed the revolver; he fired a shot at the vampire.

"You filthy terran," the vampire shouted as she skidded, slipping and falling on the hard the ice. Snarling, she slid across the ground, aiming for Abel's heart. Before he could move, Cain leapt forward, unsheathing a sword and slashing at the vampire. The vampire rolled and the blade stuck the ice instead. "Vatican dog," she leapt back to her feet, "how shameful you let a citizen defend you."

"Citizen!" Cain shouted at the vampire, "I'm not a citizen, I'm—"

"Yes, yes, shame on me, bad priest," Abel stood, cutting off Cain. "Now," he raised his gun, pointing it at the vampire, "please surrender, Ms. Vampire. I would rather avoid bloodshed." It was true enough, even in the last battle he had struggled with crusnik's thirst for Methuselah blood and he didn't know how long he would be able to hold out against the thirst if more blood was spilled.

"Go to your filthy terran hell!" spat the vampire. "I would sooner drink your blood than surrender to you, Vatican dog."

"It's two against one, what chance do you think you have?" Cain demanded, moving the sword around in an elegant motion. "If he advises you to surrender, then you really should do so."

"Ah, and some scrap is going to tell me what to do," she sneered at Cain. "You're nothing more than my next meal, terran, so watch yourself," her lips curled in a smile. "In fact I think I'm rather thirsty as it is now." She took a step towards Cain. Before she could take another step, Abel fired several quick rounds. She howled in pain, stumbling back and tearing open her arm where a bullet had stuck. The bullet clattered to the ground followed by infected flesh, blood, and another bullet. "S-silver tipped bullets," she gasped, stumbling back. "You're a-a deputy enforcer, one of them elite AX-agents, aren't you?" she hissed at him, eyes narrowed.

"That's right," Abel pushed up his glasses, smiling pleasantly at the vampire. "I am AX-agent Abel Nightroad, code name Crusnik. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit—"

"Oh, shut up, AX," spat the vampire. "You talk too much!" She leapt back, stumbling before vanishing into the night.

At this Abel smiled, "I talk too much, she says, right!" He gave chase, firing at the retreating form of the vampire. A river was coming up on them. The rumble of the water, told Abel it had over flowed. The vampire didn't slow or stop, she leapt over part of the river, landing on a rock before leaping to the far bank. She turned and sneered at Abel. He glared at her, picking up speed. With a powerful leap, he cleared the river in a single bound and turned, pointing the revolver at the vampire. "Now would be a very good time to think about surrendering," he suggested.

The vampire stumbled back, staring at him with wide eyes. "What the hell are you?"

"Me?" Abel pushed up his glasses. The scent of fresh, warm Methuselah blood made the thirst extremely difficult to withstand. "I'm just a simple touring priest from the Vatican." He prepared to pull the trigger when a shout sounded from the river. Quickly Abel looked around and saw Cain had followed him and slipped into the river. Glancing at the Methuselah, Abel hesitated for only a second. Quickly he leapt over to a rock and then to another. He thrust his arm into the raging river, clutching the rock with his other hand and took hold of Cain's wrist. "Hold on!" Abel shouted to Cain over the roar of the river.

Despite the fact humans were light, it took Abel a lot of strength to pull the sodden teen from the river and leap across to the far bank. Glancing around, he noted the fact the Methuselah had gone. Sighing, he took off his cape and wrapped it around a shivering Cain.

"Of all the stunts you could have pulled," Abel glared at the younger version of his brother, "that was the stupidest of them all." He sat down beside Cain. "I could have easily let you drown, what were you thinking in following me?"

"Y-you cleared that river in a bound," Cain said between chattering teeth, "how?"

"You'll discover that in eight years," stated Abel. "For now, don't think too hard on it." Sighing, Abel resigned himself to the fact he more than likely would never be able to kill this younger Cain. Doubt wormed into his mind. If he couldn't harm this Cain, would be able to bring himself to kill his brother in his time?


	4. Mein Heir Cain Nightlord

**(Author's Note:** The poll is closing. I have decided to have Cain in this and you will just have to keep reading to see if Seth enters (the older Seth, not the younger one, she enters). I had a great idea for him being in this so that is why I chose to have him enter. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story and I hope to see more reviews in the future. Very bit helps, thank you.

Also, despite the fact this story is a standalone, it does have some parts which connect to past (or future) events from _Divergent Path_ and_ The Winter Rose_. A character who enters in this chapter can be found in _Divergent Path_ for the first several chapters and is mentioned for several more. The title for this part "Mein Heir Cain Nightlord" Mein Heir means my lord in germen. They use this in the manga so I decided to use it in this story as well. It only makes sense seeing as Cain was created in Berlin, Germany. One more note, the personality I use for the older Cain is the one seen in the mange. I just like him being crazy and a really strange goof, compared to the more serious insanity we saw in the anime.**) **

Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve

Part 4: Mein Heir Cain Nightlord

Abel turned a page in the book. In the end, he and Caterina had both decided just wait here. Caterina had stated her health wasn't the best and Abel just didn't see the point in going anywhere here. He turned another page and listened to the joy and fear in the night. It was hard to believe people lived such carefree lives. Shaking his head, Abel glanced at Caterina.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Abel, not setting down the book, but keeping his gaze on her instead of the page. The sun had set awhile back and she looked cold. Perhaps warm food would help.

"No thank you, Abel," she smiled sweetly at him. She was still shivering, doing a very good job at covering the fact she was cold, but she was shivering nonetheless.

Sighing, Abel took off the Sherlock costume's coat and held it out to her. "Here, this might help take the edge off the night," he said, giving her a small smile. She looked at him her eyes taking in the fact he only wore a light, long sleeved shirt and a scarf. "Take it, I insist," she still made no more to take the coat. Setting down the book, Abel stood and walked around the table. He laid the coat over her shoulders before returning to his seat. "I don't notice the cold as much as normal people do," he stated, picking back up his book. "I'll be fine, but you wouldn't have been. This is only the start of the night after all."

"Thank you," Caterina's breath rose in the cold night and Abel smiled at her. Several long moments passed with Abel starting to read once more. He heard two people approaching them and knew one was Esther. The other person wasn't Cain, though. "Tres," he heard Caterina greet this newcomer and peered over his book at this Tres character. He wore what looked to be armored, black cassock rimmed with white. The armor was silver as was the cross he wore. Abel could just make out two extremely large hand guns on the back of the man's belt just hidden under the cape he wore. His hair was reddish-brown and extremely messy.

"Damage report, Lady Caterina," Tres spoke in an emotionless voice, his expression unnaturally calm. Abel had never seen anyone this calm. There was no way this person was remotely human. It didn't feel like he could be.

"I'm fine," Caterina gave Tres a gentle smile. "Did Father Nightroad come with you, Tres?"

"Umm," Abel lowered his book and looked at Esther, "where is my brother?" he asked the girl.

All three of them looked at Abel. Tres seemed to be looking harder than the other two. Finally Tres spoke, "Unknown, there is no record of Father Nightroad having a brother in Vatican records. Requesting clarification, Father Nightroad," Abel stared at Tres for several long moments, trying to take in all this man had said.

Shaking his head, Abel felt annoyance flare in him as he spoke, "I don't know who this Father Nightroad character is you're talking about. The only rank I have ever had is Lieutenant-Colonel and my last name isn't Night_road_ it's Night_lord_."

Caterina slowly stood, "Tres, I need a word with you." Tres followed her a little ways off, just out of Abel's hearing. Abel watched them go, before returning to his book. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Esther shift, looking rather lost.

Looking at her, Abel began to speak, "You—" he cut off at the sound of someone so familiar he would have been able to know who they were in seconds without turning approaching this table.

"There you are, Lieutenant-colonel," a gruff voice snarled. Suddenly Abel was pulled to his feet and forced to turn so he was looking right into the unshaven features of the one man Abel hated above all others.

"Good evening, General Hall," Abel began in a light, almost too pleasant voice, "what brings you here on this fine night?" he knew the answer, but he would get as much out of this moment as he possibly could. If he didn't this wouldn't have been worth it.

"Don't give me such crap, _Rat_," spat the general. His fist collided with Abel's stomach. Gasping, Abel doubled over, clutching his stomach, eyes watering in pain. "You're going to tell me where your brother is and then the both of you will answer for what you've done. Do you even know how much trouble it's been to find you, Rat?" demanded the general, shaking Abel slightly. He struck Abel across the face. "Where is your brother?"

"Let him go!" Esther's shout made General Hall look away from Abel and notice Esther for the first time. Suddenly she lunged at the general, striking him over the head and forcing him to release Abel. Abel stumbled back, slamming into the table. "Come on," Esther took hold of Abel's wrist and bolted, dragging him along behind her.

"Esther," Abel protested, "General Hall is only here to take me back to the base." Esther ignored him, pausing only long enough to choose a direction before racing off. All the while Abel could hear General Hall giving chase. Soon they had left the amusement park far behind them and were heading through the snow covered streets of the city. This part was devoid of people, being a rough part of town. "Esther, seriously, it's all right," Abel protested once more, glancing over his shoulder to see they had lost General Hall or the man had taken a short cut and was doubling back to cut them off.

"We lost him," Esther stopped, breathing heavily. There was a huge grin on her face. Abel just sighed heavily and slipped the book into his pocket. What Esther had done had been out of the kindness of her heart and he knew it, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to suffer for it later. "Where are you parents, anyway?" Abel jumped, not realizing Esther had been speaking this entire time.

"Parents?" the word finally sunk in and Abel laughed. No one had ever asked him about parents before now. Most people knew who Abel and Cain were on sight because of the publicity the Red Mars Project had been getting over the years. "You're not really from around here, are you?" he asked, starting to think this girl was really strange. "I don't have parents. The UN created my siblings, Lilith, and myself." Esther just stared, seeming to be at a loss for words.

Silence stretched between them. "Esther!" a familiar, but far too cheery voice shattered the silence. The next second Esther was caught up in an embrace of a man wearing a brown and tan suit with a top hat. He held a cane in his hand. Suddenly he picked up Esther and twirled her around, grinning like an idiot. "It's sooooo good to see you!"

"C-Cain," Esther gasped as she was set down. She stumbled, looking dizzy. Cain? Had she just called this insane man Cain? "How did you get here?" Esther suddenly exclaimed looking up at the tall man with wide, blue eyes.

"Heh-heh," Cain took off the top hate, rubbing the back of his head. His blond hair was messy and fell just past his shoulders. There were two piercing in his left ear and one in his right. Was this the same Cain? How could it be? It was impossible. Even though this man looked like Abel's brother, he was too old and way too odd. "Well, funny story about that," stated Cain. He paused, blinking with one finger on his chin. "Come to think of it, I really don't know. There was a flash of white light suddenly I was here! Where is here? Do you know Esther?" he grinned almost boyishly at Esther. All throughout this his voice had been boarding on singsong tones and it made Abel shiver.

"Umm," Abel stepped forward and the two of them turned to look at him, "not meaning to be rude or anything, but I really should get—"

"Abel!" Cain exclaimed, placing his hand on Abel's head, "Wow, you're really short!" Abel scowled at this Cain, anger flickering in him. "Eh? And I see your grouch! Wait, is this the past?" he looked around and back at Abel, sizing him up. "It is, it is!"

"Yes, it is," Esther confirmed, "but how did you know this just by looking at Abel?" she asked, sounding highly confused.

"Eh?" Cain tilted his head to one side, "Well, Abel hasn't been fifteen for years!" Cain exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognize him with short hair and all," he grinned at Abel.

"You're both mental," Abel took hold of Cain's wrist and threw it off his head. "Time travel only exists in stories."

"Yeah, well so did vampires and they're real!" Cain pointed out. Damn, his voice was going to drive Abel insane.

"So are Santa and the Ester bunny," scoffed Abel. "Be realistic, vampires are no more than a fairy tale meant to frighten children." Abel turned and made to start off back the way they had come. He needed to find his brother and return to the UN before General Hall ordered their deaths.

"Hey, hey!" this strange Cain exclaimed, taking hold of Abel's shoulder. "Where are you going? And vampires are real, I work with many vampires." He nodded determinedly.

Abel just stared at him, completely caught off guard by this man. "Umm," Abel tried to speak.

"There – you are," General Hall panted, stopping before Abel and bending over to catch his breath. "You're both going—" the general cut off at the sight of Cain.

"Hey, you look familiar!" Cain exclaimed and looked around Abel at General Hall. "Where have I seen you before?" Cain frowned, looking closely at the general, even when frowning Cain looked rather silly. "Was it at…" Cain started listing off places Abel had only ever heard of in history books.

"Are you all right, sir?" General Hall asked slowly, looking at Cain with an expression which was a mix between disgust and worry. Shaking his head, General Hall turned to Abel when Cain showed no signs of hearing him. "Come on, Rat, you're going back to base and straight into lockdown."

"That's it!" Cain snapped his fingers and pointed at General Hall. "You're – you're General Hall!" He paused, "You are, aren't you?" He laughed, grinning like a fool.

"Sorry, have we met?"

"Not in around…" Cain frowned, thinking again. "What year is it?" he suddenly asked, looking from Abel to General Hall and back again. He laughed again, looking nervously at them.

"Again with the year!" Abel exclaimed, frustrated and uneasy about this whole matter at the same time. "It's 2110, why don't you people know this?"

"Wow, 2110, really?" Cain's eyes widened in shock, joy and mischief sparking in them, "That would mean we're nine hundred fifty-four years in the past!" he exclaimed. Abel stared at Cain. Okay this settled it; this really wasn't the same Cain. There was no way Cain could be nine hundred seventy-six! "So you really are General Hall!"

Hall looked questioningly at Abel. "He claims to be Cain," Abel stated, scowling. "And," he glared at Cain over his shoulder, "do you mind letting go?"

"I _claim_ to be Cain," Cain pouted. "I am Cain Nightlord as you are Abel Nightlord, see, I claim nothing, because I am Cain as you are Abel," he grinned. Glaring at this Cain, Abel felt as if he wanted to rip out his vocal cords. "Ah!" Cain ducked behind Esther and peered at Abel with wide, light blue eyes. "You're a scary kid," he mumbled from behind Esther.

"If you are my brother from the future, what the hell happened to you?" Abel nearly shouted, only just managing to hold his temper in check.

"Temper, temper," Cain sang. "Oh, and I died, that's what happened to me. Yep, yep," he nodded. "I died, yes I did." Died? He looked very much alive to Abel. What the hell was he talking about?

Abel bit back a growl. Right now hitting this Cain was extremely tempting and, as he glanced at Hall, he noted the fact the general also looked rather annoyed. "If you are Cain Nightlord, how is it possible for you to still be alive in your time? Where are your siblings and Lilith? How is it possible you are here?" the general asked in tones which reminded Abel of one speaking to a very young child.

At once Abel saw a flicker of anger appear in Cain's eyes, a hint of red, but it was gone in the next second. "I don't answer to you, Mr. General," Cain replaced his top hat, smiling. There was almost an evil glint in his eyes despite the smile on his face.

Before anyone could say a word on this, some raced into the alley they stopped and nearly colliding with Abel. "Wha—" The person leapt back. As they did so Abel's eyes widened. Real fangs protruded from his lips as he snarled at them. This person was carrying a familiar, small girl.

"Seth!" without thinking, Abel pulled the gun he had hidden on his leg and pointed it at this man. There was no way he could let this man take his sister!

The person didn't even glance at Abel; his eyes were locked on Cain. "M-mein heir!" he stumbled back, holding tightly to Seth and pointing his extremely sharp nails at her neck. "Don't take another step, monster!" Cain just stood there, leaning on the cane, one hand on the rim of his hat, and head tilted to one side, smiling. The man stumbled back a few more paces, eyes wide with fear. The vampire turned and ran, still holding Seth.

"Get back here!" Abel fired a shot. Blood sprayed as the man stumbled before continuing to run. "I-impossible, that had to have struck his lung." Staring after the man, Abel couldn't believe his eyes. No, it didn't matter; he had to get his sister back. Quickly Abel tore after the man.

"You're not going anywhere, Rat!" the general shouted after Abel. "That gun as well as you are UN property!" Abel ignored Hall and continued to race after the man. He skidded around a bend and froze. The man was climbing up a half constructed building. Even worse, Seth had begun to stir. She blinked open her bright, green eyes and shouted in shock, struggling against the man's hold.

"Seth, stop moving!" Abel ordered her, heart flickering with fear. Hoisting his gun, he aimed for the man's head. His finger paused. If the man died Seth would fall to her death as well. "Damn it," Abel cursed, his eyes locked on the man. What could he do? Quickly he scanned the building. There! Holstering the gun as he raced over to building, Abel glanced up the side of the skeletal structure. With a powerful leapt, he took hold of building and began to climb as fast as he could. He had to get to Seth, he just had to.

Meanwhile:

Father Abel Nightroad only half listened to the questions Major Cain Nightlord rattled off. Most of it was just Cain trying to discover more on the future. Sighing, Abel looked over his shoulder at the teen. "Look," he slowly began, "I'm not going to tell you anything about the future. You will just have to wait eight years and see what happens yourself." Abel stopped walking, pricking his ears at the sound of movement. Whipping around, he pulled out his revolver only to come face to face with Tres. "T-Tres!" Abel exclaimed, lowering his gun. "Don't do that!"

"Well, at least we know where you got off to," Abel stiffened as Caterina appeared behind Tres, smiling at him. "We tried to rise on the radio; did you turn it off again?" Despite the softness of the smile her gaze was hard, telling Abel he was in trouble.

"Oh, that," Abel rubbed the back of his head, "well, I must off hit the off switch instead of the standby. They are right next to each other and—"

"You're a really trouble liar," the teen Cain interrupted. "In fact that is the worst lie I've ever heard you come up with." Cain shook his head, "Come on, surely you could have come up something better than that!"

Abel just stared at the teenage Cain, trying to wrap his mind around this response. The Cain he had known wouldn't have responded to this act like this teenager had. It was hard for Abel to really remember what his brother had been like before the Crusnik was injected.

Caterina's soft laugh made Abel look at her. "You're excuses have only gotten wilder over the years," Caterina looked at Cain. "At least the younger you will one day know where Cain got off to," she mussed.

"By the way, why are you two here?" Abel asked, trying to change the subject.

"We were tracking a male vampire heading in this direction," Tres stated. "Have you seen said vampire, Father Nightroad?" the ever calm killing doll looked at Abel.

"No," Abel slowly began, thinking on this matter and looking towards the only moon in the night sky, "but I think I know where he is at this time." An amused smile twitched across his features. "And I have an idea. Here's the plan…"


	5. And then there were Two

**(Author's Note:** I had Abel call Tres dog because of the fact he is represented by a dog in the manga and in the novels whereas Abel is represented by a crow.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve<br>Part 5: And then there were Two

Esther watched Abel race off and glanced around. She froze. Where was Cain? He'd been here a second ago. Shaking her head, Esther raced after Abel. There was no time to worry about Cain. Whipping around a bend, Esther stopped dead in her tracks. The vampire had released Seth. The small girl was falling a great distance towards the ground below.

A cry tore through the night, a single word filled with fear, "Brother!" The next second – Abel leapt from the skeletal building, reaching for Seth. "Brother!" Seth stretched out her hands, trying to reach Abel.

They were both falling; they were both going to be killed. "No!" Esther was frozen. What could she do? She couldn't help them, but if she didn't they wouldn't be in her time at all. Out of the corner of her eye, Esther saw a black blur leap from a nearby fence. Her eyes widened as a familiar, lanky priest grabbed hold of the young Abel and Seth. Glasses flashed in the light of the single moon as the figure flipped, landing on the ground with a soft _thump_. "Father Nightroad!" Esther had never been happier in her life to see Father Nightroad.

Father Nightroad set down the two, saying, "Be more careful in the future." Before he turned and pulled out his precision revolver. Quickly Esther raced over to Father Nightroad. "There you are, Esther," he smiled down at her, "you had me worried." He tossed her a gun. "You dropped this."

"Switching from search mode to assault mode," a familiar emotionless voice rang across the space. "Target in sight, combat engage," gun fire sounded from atop the nearby building, hailing down on the vampire who still climbed the skeletal structure. The vampire hissed as a bullet struck his hand. He slipped, plummeting towards the ground below. Some how the vampire landed catlike before clasping on the snow covered ground.

"Vatican dog!" he snarled, clutching his hand and glaring at Father Nightroad.

"Dog?" Father Nightroad smiled pleasantly at the vampire. "You seem to have me confused with him," he jabbed his thumb at the nearby building just as Tres hit the ground, creating a small crater from the impacted. "Now, I wouldn't move if I were you," his smile had vanished as he walked towards the vampire, still pointing the revolver at the vampire's heart, "you see I'm in a very bad mood at the moment." Grasping the vampire's shirt collar, Father Nightroad pulled him off the ground. "Who are you working for? Rosenkreuz or one of the smaller radical groups?"

"Abel, Seth!" the teenage Cain had just clambered over the fence and was now racing over to the two of them. Sliding to the ground, Cain embraced them. "What happened? Are you two all right?"

"You have to be kidding me!" the teen Abel shouted, causing both Father Nightroad and the vampire to look at him. "You're the one the emotionless person confused me with!"

Father Nightroad looked at Tres then back at the teen Abel and Cain. "Yes, that is the older you," stated Cain, rolling his eyes. "Wait," he looked at the teen Abel, "there is an older me here to!"

"Let's hope not," Father Nightroad mutter, turning back to the Vampire. "Now, who do you work for?"

"Playing the Inquisition now, Abel?" Esther whipped around to see Caterina appear.

"Your Eminence!" Esther exclaimed before frowning. She hadn't noticed the fact the teen Abel was no longer wearing the Sherlock costume until now. Her jaw tightened. Looking over at Father Nightroad, she wanted to ask him what he remembered. Then she suddenly remembered what Cain had said. If the Abel of this time was really the same person as Father Nightroad this meant Father Nightroad was well over nine hundred years old. What else was he hiding?

Before Father Nightroad could reply to Cardinal Caterina's question, clapping sounded from atop the skeletal building. "My, my, you really have lost your touch with the Methuselah," a memorable cheery, almost singsong voice sounded. Quickly Esther looked to the top of the building and her jaw dropped. It was Lord Cain! When had he climbed up there? "You used to get them begging you to let them live," glancing at Father Nightroad, Esther took a step back. There was a hint of red in his eyes. Was he going to activate the crusnik? "Now, now, watch that temper of yours," teased Cain. "I'm only here long enough to give you this," he held up a white belt. Sparks could just be seen coming off some of the wiring on the belt. "It—"

Father Nightroad released the vampire and with a powerful leap started to climb up the building. "Abel, what are you doing?" Caterina demeaned. Suddenly he vanished. Esther's eyes widened as she stared at the spot Father Nightroad had been seconds before. A loud _thwack_ echoed through night. Esther's gaze shot back to where Lord Cain stood. Father Nightroad seemed to hover in the air, his kicked blocked easily by the cane Lord Cain hold.

"How rude," Lord Cain pouted, "this is how you greet me after all these years." Lord Cain leapt back, only just staying in view of those below. Father Nightroad landed lightly and glared across the space at Lord Cain, eyes seeming to glow as they began to turn red. Father Nightroad raced across the space between them, firing his revolve. Faster than Esther's eyes could track, Lord Cain unsheathed a sword from his cane and blocked the bullets, laughing as he did so. "Come now, you can do better than this, _brother_," Lord Cain's voice took on a strange, almost chilling note as he said the last word.

"You lost the right to call me that long ago," snarled Father Nightroad. A shiver raced through Esther. The goofy, oddball priest she knew had completely vanished. She glanced at Abel Nightlord who was staring up at the scene as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"I was only trying to give you this," Lord Cain smiled almost boyishly at Father Nightroad. Sheathing the sword, Cain tossed the belt over the edge and into the nearby lake. "Guess you'll have to fetch it like the good little dog you've become. Woof, woof, bow to the humans little doggy," Cain's smile was innocent and his voice singsong.

Father Nightroad leapt forward. A blast of air shook the building, catching Father Nightroad. The next moment he was sent over the edge of the building as it began to collapse. "Father!" Esther shouted at the same moment Caterina shouted, "Abel!" Caterina suddenly order, "Tres, catch him."

Father Tres didn't hesitate a second, he raced forward, eyes glowing as he analyzed the collapsing building. Quickly he leapt – "Move!" the teen Abel shouted. Suddenly Esther was pulled away from the building. The ground slammed into her back and she found herself looking right into two winter blue eyes. The teen Abel grunted as pieces of the falling building hit his back, but he didn't move for guarding her. Several long moments passed as thick amounts of dust and snow filled the air. The noise of metal on ice was softened by the layers of snow. Soon Abel glanced over his shoulder and slowly stood, holding out his hand to her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Slowly Esther took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Her eyes locked over on his shirt. Through the dirt and snow she could make out blood. He'd been hurt protecting her! "Abel," Esther began, staring at him and unable to think straight. Before she could continue, the sound of someone moving through the settling dust came. The next moment Father Tres came into view, but he was completely alone. "Father Tres, where's Father Nightroad?" Esther raced over to Tres. His robes were torn, the armor dented, but otherwise he looked fine.

"Father Nightroad received minimal damage," stated Tres in his usual emotionless tones. "He went to find you and Lady Caterina. Please submit damage report, Sister Esther."

"I fine, but Abel was hurt," Esther looked at the younger Abel who stiffened as Tres also looked at him.

"Umm," Abel rubbed the back of his head, looking rather uncomfortable, "I'll live, it's only a few scraps."

"Negative," stated Tres, "I must check to ensure what you say is the truth. If you are damaged and end up dead, Father Nightroad will never come to be in our. Such scenario is not recommended."

"So we are the same person!" Abel exclaimed. "Wait," he shook his head, "why would I change my surname to Night_road_ of all names, it would take an idiot to not see the connection between Nightroad and Nightlord."

"Or eight hundred years," the sound of Father Nightroad's voice made Esther jump and whip around. Sure enough Father Nightroad stood beside Lady Caterina, holding his broken glasses and looking down at his younger self.

"Father Nightroad!" Esther raced over to him and embraced him without thinking. He'd come out of a collapsing building with only a gash on his head and broken glasses. Blood trickled down the side of his face. Father Nightroad patted her head lightly.

"Okay, first you point a gun at my head; then, you attack the older me," the teen Cain seemed to appear out of no wear with the young black haired girl. Her familiar green eyes were wide as she stared at Father Nightroad. Esther moved away from Father Nightroad, blushing. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I think all of us would like to know that," stated Caterina, looking at Father Nightroad almost sternly.

"Well… umm…." Father Nightroad rubbed the back of his head, looking rather uncomfortable at being put on the spotlight. "Why we are here, I don't have a clue, why I attacked the older Cain, I'm keeping that to myself." Caterina smiled at him. Father Nightroad looked like a cornered man.

"There you three are," Esther turned to see General Hall walking towards the three of this time, eyes flashing with anger. "Do you have any idea how much you three have cost the UN?" he snarled at the three.

"Thirty-six point five billion," stated Father Nightroad, "oh, no wait, that was the entire Mars Project." Father Nightroad pocketed his broken glasses. "I'll be right back," he nodded to Caterina before walking over to the railing around the lake. Leaping up onto it, he hesitated only long enough to take off his armored cape before jumping into what have to be ice cold water.

"Why don't you follow him, Abel?" Cain teased.

"No thank you," grumbled Abel, "I would much rather die of being spaced than drowning."

"You know how to swim," the little Seth piped up, "you just don't like it."

"Spaced?" Esther looked at the young Abel in question. What did that even mean? Surely dying in any fashion was bad.

Before anyone could reply to this, the sound of water splashing came from the lake. Father Nightroad burst from the water, holding the belt Lord Cain had thrown into the lake. Gasping and shivering, he tossed the belt over the railing before climbing over it and collapsing on the ground, shaking.

"Well, that was fun," Father Nightroad muttered, grabbing his cape and replacing it over his shoulder. Streaming water, he picked up the belt, stood, and walked over to them. "I don't recognize the design," he murmured more to himself than anyone else. Kneeling down, he smiled at Seth who just stared at him, "Do you think you can take a look out at it?" he asked sweetly.

"She's just a child!" Esther exclaimed, shocked Father Nightroad had even asked an eight year old to look at such advanced lost technology.

Too Esther's amazement Seth nodded, "But only if act more seriously," she said, "that smile is rather creepy." Father Nightroad's expression straightened, "Better," Seth grinned. Taking the belt, she looked at it closely. "It's about as advanced as the systems the UN uses," she said. "I'd say it was created in our time by the looks of it. If you are from so many years in the future it would be more advanced or have some modifications done to it." Looking at Father Nightroad, her eyes suspicious, "Are you really my brother from the future? How'd you live so long?"

Father Nightroad just looked sadly at Seth, not answering. "Enough of this," General Hall stepped forward, an almost scary expression on his features. "All four of you are coming with me," his cold eyes were locked on Abel.

Slowly Father Nightroad stood and looked down at the general. "Sorry, do I know you?" he asked, frowning at General Hall for several long moments. His icy eyes flickered the metals on Hall's chest and – his eyes widened. "General Kadin Hall," Father Nightroad said in a low almost angered voice. Smiling pleasantly at the general, Father Nightroad said, "I'm sorry, I don't recognize your authority. You see my boss is Cardinal Caterina." He pointed at Caterina.

"One for the future team and zero for the UN team!" the teen Abel grinned, high-fiving Cain.

"Silence, Rat!" the general snapped at the teen Abel. He activated a comm. device. "Send them in," he ordered. At once Father Nightroad whipped around, pulling out his revolver at the same time Tres pulled out his two large guns. Before they could fire a single shot, gas exploded around them. Coughing, Esther tried to keep her eyes open as she sank to the ground. The last thing she saw was Father Nightroad, racing towards General Hall. He stumbled, the general grabbing hold of his wrist and twisting it before her vision went black.


	6. Lion's Den

**(Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, I had hit writer's block on the rest of this story until know. Also if the last part was a little too fast paced I apologize for that. I was trying to get to this part as quickly as possible and move along the story. I could have made it work if I had slowed the pace, but sometimes life is fast paced and hard to keep up with.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve<br>Part 6: Lion's Den

Abel Nightroad groaned. It felt as if someone had bashed his skull open. Slowly he forced open his eyes. His vision swam in and out of focus. Looking up, he blinked several times. His wrists were bound painfully to a metal chain, the bindings were metal and there was also a pair binding his ankles. The room was small with a computer monitoring his vital signs nearby.

"We need to discover how he's lived so long and remained the same age," Abel looked towards the door. He could just make out the voice of General Hall from the other side of the door.

A frown creased Abel's features. So this hadn't all been a dream. Great, he really was in an old UNASF base. This also meant his companions were here as well. Abel tested the bindings. The bindings were strong, but, even in this form, he should be able to break them. The only problem then was getting out of this room. They had taken his rosary as well as the other crosses, the upper part of cassock, and his revolver. Okay the revolver made sense at the very least, but why take the smaller crosses? The reasoning there escaped him.

Just then the door slid open and General Hall entered with another person Abel vaguely remembered. "Ah, you're awake, good, good," the general smiled at Abel, but it was a cold smile which sent a shiver through Abel. Now he was starting to remember why he had once hated humans so much. This man was looking at Abel as if he was less than a rat, less than the dirt he walked upon.

"Hall, if I recall correctly?" Abel smiled pleasantly at the man he had once hated above all others. It was hard enough trying to remember the man let alone what he had hated about him. "And, what was your name? Sorry, but my memory is a bit foggy."

The other man's jaw tightened. "_Major_ Marry," snapped the man, "you have no right be cocky here, Rat."

"Cocky?" Abel's eyebrows raised in mock shock, "Me, being cocky, why would I do that?" he shook his head, "No, no, you have me confused with someone else. I'm just a simple wandering priest in serves to the Vatican." Once again he shook his head, eyes wide. Both men stared at Abel as if they couldn't believe their ears.

"Are you sane?" asked Major Marry, staring at Abel mouth slightly open in shock.

"What? Of course I'm sane," Abel exclaimed. This was rather fun. Not only were these men's expressions amusing, but it was distracting them from questioning Abel. Also it might just throw them off enough to not believe Abel was the same person as the Abel in this time. "Why do you even suggest such a thing? As I've said, I'm just a simple priest from the Vatican."

"Since when does a priest carry a gun?" Major Marry held up Abel's revolver.

"Since vampires started running ramped and trying to kill my boss," Abel pouted, "she's really scary when I don't do my job. Once I went over budget, she just smiled at me and said she wondered how much one my kidneys would sell for." Abel shuddered. "I would much rather just do my job and not get on her bad side. She can be really frightening when she wants to be." He paused, rethinking the question, "Have you ever faced a vampire unarmed? Let me tell you, it's not fun."

"Vampires?" General Hall stared at him as if he was looking at a lunatic. "You honestly expect me to believe in vampires now, ha," he scoffed.

"Expect, nope, I'm not expecting you to do anything, General," Abel grinned, "least of all believe. It's not my problem when you're blind to what is going on around you." He shrugged, twisting one of his wrists in the binding. Perhaps breaking it wouldn't be wise. It seemed he might end up with a broken wrist.

"I've had enough of this crap," Major Marry stepped forward and – Abel doubled over, gasping. "Are you Abel Nightlord or not?"

"Oh," Abel looked at them through watering eyes, "now you ask a real question. Why didn't you just do that in the first place, Major?" He looked at them, straightening once more.

"We're the ones asking questions here," General Hall slammed Abel's head back into the chair. Pain jolted through him, he could smell fresh blood as both the general and major struck him over and over again. Finally the blows stopped, "Now answer the question, are you or are you not Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord?"

Slowly Abel looked at them, wincing as he said, "You know this is one matter I didn't miss about the UN, being treated like a lab rat."

"Silence!" snapped the general, striking Abel across the face.

Smiling, Abel said, "Be silent or answer your questions, which is it you want, general? I can't do both." The general growled, taking hold of Abel's shirt collar. Abel just smiled at him, not really enjoying this, but he was thankful they were only using physical torture.

A little later:  
>An unfamiliar ceiling swayed over Esther. "Esther," a voice called to her, "Esther," blinking, a familiar boyish face came into focus.<p>

"Wha – Excellency?" Esther sat up, the room dancing dangerously around her. It took her several long moments to get the world back into focus and to stop swaying. She looked at the person before her and sure enough it was Ion. The messy blond hair and red-brown eyes could belong to no one else. "Excellency, what are you doing here?"

Ion looked at her then at the others in the room. Following his gaze, Esther saw Tres and Caterina as well as Astha, the duchess of Odessa and Kiev. "We landed near this place with the empress. Augusta believed we had come to the past, but before we could check that theory we were surrounded by the men in white uniforms. I-I don't know where they took Augusta, but…" he trailed off. "It's my fault; I should have been more attentive."

"Stop whining," Astha snapped straightening. Astha looked around, her eyes resting on Caterina and Tres, "Though, judging by the fact Carderinal Sforza is here they aren't after the leaders."

It was then Esther realized Abel was nowhere in sight and neither were the younger ones. "Where is Father Nightroad?" worry and guilt flickered in her. How could she have not noticed Father Nightroad was missing until now? He had always been there and now she had almost forgotten about him.

Caterina sat up straighter, her gray eyes scanning the area for Abel. "For that matter where are the children we were with," Caterina looked at the two Methuselah, then at the rest of the room her gaze thoughtful. "If Abel is missing and so is the empress, do you think this organization wants something with them?"

"Yes," they jumped and Esther's eyes shot to the door where a man wearing a long with lab coat over his uniform stood. "Forgive me for not announcing myself," he bowed his head, long, wavy brown hair falling from the pony tail and brushing against his face. "I am Thomas, current lead scientist on the Red Mars Project. I've placed the cameras in the hall and in here on a loop. The UN won't be informed you are awake until later."

"What do you want?" snarled Ion, leaping to his feet and baring his fangs at Thomas.

"I am here to rescue the children I helped create, or more over their adult versions," Thomas said calmly. "In fact, I already have one with me," as he spoke a tall figure appeared behind Thomas, grinning broadly from under his top hat and holding a nobles cane in hand as he made a "v" over one of his light blue eye.

"Cain!" Esther leapt to her feet, pointing at the lord. She couldn't believe her eyes. What was he doing here? He'd left them so quickly beforehand and now – now he was back.

"Hi'ya, Esther," Cain smiled, speaking in an extremely cheery voice. "I'm here to help," his grin widened. "Plus, I really dislike the UN," he nodded.

"We need to get going before it gets much later. General Hall and Major Marry will be leaving the older Abel's cell in a few moments," Thomas said.

"Ah, can't we go after Seth first?" asked Cain, smiling worriedly. "She might at least hold back on the attacking part of this."

"No, Abel is the closest," stated Thomas. "What are you so worried about? In this time you can defeat him easily." With that Thomas left the room. Esther glanced at the others and waited for Tres and Caterina to follow before she did so as well, Ion and Astha were just behind her.

"This isn't going to be a fun reunion after all," Esther only just heard Cain's mutter as she passed him.


	7. Old Hatred

**(Author's Note: **I am sorry for the slow updates on all my stories. I have been focusing on school work and have been working on a few pictures as well.**)**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve<br>Part 7: Old Hatred

The halls were quiet, almost too quiet for Esther's liking. They didn't pass anyone else who wore the strange white uniforms like Thomas or that general they had met. Glancing at Cain and Thomas, she noted the fact both seemed rather tense, but couldn't tell if this was caused by the fact they hadn't met anyone or they had just sprung prisoners. Then again, she should just be wondering why Cain was tense in the first place. After all Cain wasn't really what she would call a normal person. In fact he was far more bothersome than even Father Nightraoad and to her that was saying something. Father Nightroad was scatterbrained and a klutz, but at least she understood some of him and knew she could rely on him when a fight broke out. Cain on the other hand was more likely to hid behind her than actually fight.

Esther frowned, thinking back on what Thomas had said when Cain had seemed worried about going after Father Nightroad first. "Hey, Esther," she jumped at the sound of Cain's cheery voice, "what are you thinking about?" he laughed, grinning at her. Esther blinked; she hadn't even noticed him move away from Thomas. For someone who was so unreliable he could sure move fast and quietly.

"What the – where did you come from?" Ion exclaimed, pointing at Cain in complete shock. Esther wanted to leap back in shock as well, but suddenly found Cain's hand on her shoulder. Didn't this guy get personal space at all?

"Heh-eh," Cain laughed again, rubbing the back of his head before wrapping an arm around Esther's shoulders. "I just wanted to speak with my pal, Esther here, little lord," Cain grinned.

"Cain, do you even know what personal space is?" Esther asked, trying to pull away from him. Cain just stared her innocently, blinking with his blue eyes wide. "At least let go!" Esther tried again to pull away, but Cain's grip on her was firm.

"She's really cute," Cain smiled, looking at Ion, "don't you agree?" Ion turned bright red and looked as if he wanted to vanish into the floor. "I still can't figure why you want to stay as a nun, you could be so much more, like a princess or – eh," Esther clenched her fists, trying to restrain the urge to punch Cain, "Esther, what's wrong? You've gone all red, it's rather cute."

"You're an idiot," Asthe said, "and I would release her before she really does punch you." Esther looked at the duchess and saw her glaring at Cain, "And if she doesn't punch you, I will because you're going to give away our position," she snarled.

Suddenly Esther was forced to stop walking as Cain pulled her around and hid behind her. "You're friend there is scary, isn't she?" he muttered behind Esther, keeping her from moving by his hands on her shoulders.

"Would you four stop fooling around?" Thomas walked over to them right as it looked as if Asthe was about strike Cain. "Honestly, Major Cain, whatever has happened to you in the future has made you quite the fool. Basic training taught you to shut your mouth when we are on a mission such as this." Cain pouted and cowered further behind Esther.

Asthe glared at Cain, "You're the most useless than any terran I've ever met," Esther winced as Cain's grip tightened on her shoulders. His finger's dug in, causing pain to lance through the muscle and bone.

"Ouch," Esther tried to pull away once more, but Cain's grip was tight almost to the point where it would break bone if she pulled any harder. "Cain, let go," she winced again. White hot pain burned in her shoulders.

At once Ion leapt forward, ready to strike Cain when Cain released Esther, causing her stumble. She was only saved from falling by Ion steadying her. "What were you trying to do, break her shoulders?" Ion snarled at Cain.

"No, if I'd been trying she would have had both arms broken by now, I'd never hurt her," Cain smiled at Esther. "Did I hurt you?" he asked uncertainly, looking a little nervous.

"Well," everyone looked at Thomas, "you can all wait here. I'll have a word with the guard and get Abel out." With that he slipped off and silence fell over the group. Esther rubbed her badly bruised shoulders, wondering if Cain had been telling the truth when he said he hadn't meant to hurt her.

"You know," Asthe finally broke the silence, "you look a lot like my Tovarish," she was eying Cain closely. Esther looked at the tall man beside her and frowned. It was true enough, she had nearly mistaken him for Father Nightroad several times already. Really the only difference was the color of Cain's hair and the fact his eyes were a few shades darker, plus Abel wasn't as hyper or random as Cain was.

"Yep, if your tovarish is Abel, then of course I look like him," Cain said cheerily. "You see Abel is my—"

"What part of keep it down did you not get?" Thomas glared at Cain as he reappeared. Cain cringed, but this time he didn't duck behind Esther for which she was thankful. After several long moments Thomas continued, "The guards have left to check out a lab a little ways off. This is the only opening we're going to get, Caterina, if you would?" They followed Thomas into the hall where Father Nightroad was being kept, but only Lady Caterina slipped into the room with Thomas. Tres watched her go before looking down the hall and starting to pace. If Esther hadn't known any better she would have taken Father Tres as worried, but he was killing doll and only understood so much about human emotions.

"Caterina?" Esther heard Abel's shocked voice from inside the room and noticed at the same time Cain edging away from the door. "Wha – how?"

"Are you all right, Abel?" Caterina asked, her voice so low Esther was sure she hadn't been meant to overhear it. There was a note of concern in Caterina's voice which worried Esther as well. Had these people tortured Father Nightroad? Esther glanced at Cain to see he had stopped and was now trying to hide behind Ion and Asthe without touching them.

Esther was distracted from this as Caterina exited Father Nightroad just behind her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Esther withheld the temptation to race over to him and hug him. "Father Nightroad," she was relieved to see he wasn't too badly injured. All she could see was a split lip and a few bruises starting to form.

"Well, tovarish, you've looked worse," Asthe smiled as she strode over to Father Nightroad and clapped him on his shoulder. Abel winced.

"Asthe? What – how?" Abel looked at all of them in confusion, not seeming to notice Ion or Cain who was trying to hide behind Ion. Well, he didn't at first.

"What are you trying to do?" Ion's question drew everyone's attention to the two of them. Cain stiffened and backed away several paces, laughing. He wasn't fast enough. Abel seemed to have vanished from where he'd stood only moments before. A loud thud filled the hall as Cain's cane and top hat hit the ground. Esther blinked. Father Nightroad had hold of Cain's shirt collar and was pinning Cain against the wall.

"Tovarish?" Asthe asked at the same moment Caterina ordered, "Abel, release him."

"Release him," Abel growled, sounding almost like he was about to turn into the crusnik, but there was something which wasn't normally in his voice. A pure, complete, and extremely deep anger quavered in his voice as he glared at Cain. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who he was."

"He's Cain, a lord of some sort," Esther said, looking from Abel to Cain in confusion. "He is the same Cain from this time too, isn't he? He's like you, Father, a crusnik."

"He is nothing like me!" Abel shouted.

Cain was grinning. "At last, there's the Abel I remember. Always the bad temper with you, brother, isn't it?" Abel growled, his fangs were beginning to appear, eyes stained red. "You see, you see, this is why I wanted to get him second. At least Seth wouldn't have ripped out my spine the first greeting we've had in over eight hundred years!" Cain somehow managed to shrug, "Oh, well, what can we do with, 02? You've always had a bad temper after all." Cain swung up his legs, forcing Abel to leap back and block the blow. The kick sent Abel straight into the wall. A loud _thud_ echoed through the hall. Abel stumbled, but remained on his feet as Cain picked up his top hat and cane. With a quick gesture a blast of air buffeted Esther as the wall was shredded into bits. "Farewell, 02, it's a shame you're still mad at me for removing the negative element, but," Cain shrugged, replacing his top hat; "I suppose it was unavoidable."

"Cain!" Abel raced towards Cain, but – Cain vanished into thin air, snow flurrying around the point he'd vanished from and drifting in through hole in the wall. "Cain!" Abel raced towards hole.

"Tres, stop him!" Caterina shouted the order. At once the killing doll took hold of Abel from behind and Asthe didn't hesitate to help restrain him.

"Calm down, tovarish, he's gone," Asthe hissed in his ear. Abel didn't seem to hear. "He's gone, priest!" Asthe shouted. At her words Abel seemed to finally stop struggling. Esther saw as his eyes returned to normal and the fangs vanish. Soon the normal Father Nightroad stood slumped before them. Tres released Abel without a word and walked over to stand guard by Caterina. "What was that about?" Asthe demanded as she released him.

"It's," Abel looked away from the hole and all of them, "it's personal." He turned away from them. Esther only just caught a glimpse of the shame on his face before he looked away from even her.

After several long moments in silence, Thomas stepped forward, "As unexpected as your reactions to your twin is, we still have to free Seth and get all of you back to your time before the time stream is polluted further."

The group started off once more. Esther dropped back to be with Father Nightroad, but he didn't look at her. "Father?" Abel finally looked at her, but she swallowed her question about Cain at the grief and anger on his features. "Never mind," she murmured and quickened her pace.


	8. Siblings?

**Author's notes are now at the bottom of the page.**

Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve  
>Part 8: Siblings?<p>

Silence pressed down on the group. At several points Asthe or Esther had tried to speak with Father Nightroad, but had cut off at his expression. Personally he didn't want them to press the issue. When it came down to his brother – anger pulsed through Abel's veins, his hands balled into fists. To believe Cain had been with Esther several times already gulled him to the bone. Nothing good ever came from Cain's motives, even if he had helped her the first time he had met her.

_Crash_ – Abel's head shot up and he stopped, listening for the noise. There in the distance, he could just make out the signs of fighting. "Abel?" Caterina had noticed him stop. "What is it?" she asked. "What do you hear?"

Everyone had stopped and was staring at Abel and Caterina, some looking as if the two of them were crazy, others just looked curious, and one had no expression whatsoever. "There is a fight ahead and to," Abel hesitated, closing his eyes and focusing harder on the sounds, "the left. I can't tell too much of what is going on though."

"Do you at least know how many are in the fight or say the age of the people involved?" asked Thomas. "You've been trained to tell, after all." Abel held up a finger to the man, telling him to shut up. Thomas might have been one of the nicer UN scientists, but he was still a scientist from Abel's past and he didn't fully trust the man, no matter what he had done.

After several moments of intent listening, Abel was certain of it. One was a crusnik, the smallest crusnik, his sister and the empress of the Methuselah – "Seth!" Abel's eyes flew open and raced passed the others.

"Tovarish!" Asthe shouted at the same time Caterina said, "Abel," and Esther, "Father." Abel didn't stop, but he slowed his pace when he heard the others following him. Skidding around the bend, Abel nearly crashed into one of the UN soldiers fleeing. The man stumbled. Quickly Abel whipped around him and continued down the hall. He didn't have time to deal with those fleeing his sister.

Abel stopped before an open door and ducked as one of the men went flying. Smiling, he straightened and watched the green, white, and gold blur which was Seth, take down two more well armed soldiers. The last UN soldier fell and Seth stopped in the middle of the room, her slender shoulders rising and falling as she breathed and her short, black hair messy.

Just then Abel heard the others catch up and stepped to one side. Asthe and Ion raced into the room and went down on one knee to the girl who looked to be only thirteen. Seth turned and smiled at them, "Rise, my children."

Esther stopped in the doorway before racing into the room as the two nobles rose. "Seth!" she exclaimed excitedly. Abel watched her go over to his sister, feeling out of place awkward. Seth might be his sister, but no one besides the two of them knew their relation. He knew this was his fault, after all Seth had offered for him to return to the empire when he and Esther had been there on behalf of the Vatican.

"Hi, Esther," Seth smiled at her, not seeming surprised to see her there. "Is…" she trailed off, her bright green eyes locking on Abel. He knew he was half hidden. Before Seth could speak, Caterina, Tres, and Thomas appeared.

As Thomas entered the room, his shook his head, "Remind me to never get on your bad side, Lieutenant."

"It's just Seth now, Thomas," Seth smiled at the scientist. "And, Abel," she looked around Thomas to where Abel still stood in the hall, watching the others, "stop skulking and get in here or are you waiting for the rest of the UN to attack?"

"You never know, it could happen," Abel smiled, teasing her as he crossed into the room.

"Right, it's as likely as you deciding to come back," Seth rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Speaking of which—"

"No," Abel replied before Seth could even ask fully. He knew she was trying to convince him to return to the empire once they returned to their own time. "My answer hasn't changed, Seth, and it's not going to."

Seth sighed heavily. Ion and Asthe exchanged confused looks. "Fine," Seth folded her arms across her chest and smiled at him, "but I bet you'll return once the Orden is defeated."

"Or continue working for Caterina and the AX," Abel retorted.

"Yes, but humans have such short lives, even I get lonely and I live with the Methuselah," Seth pointed out.

Abel was about to retort to this when Ion piped up, "What's going on, empress? It sounds as if you knew Father Nightroad before he came to the empire on behalf of the Vatican." Abel looked at Ion then at Seth, wondering what his sister was going to say here.

"Yep," Seth paused. "Ion, do you remember when I told you and Esther I had two older brothers?" She'd seriously told them that. Wait, when had she told them that? Had if been Esther was injured and spoken of meeting a girl named Seth? It had to have been around that time.

Ion nodded, "Yes, I remember, but I thought it had been part of your cover, majesty."

"Nope, I really do have brothers and one of them is that idiot over there," Seth gestured at Abel. He felt himself scowl at her words before he smiled. After all Seth was only being truthful, he did act like an idiot all the time.

"Wait," Asthe stared at him, "you're not only older than empress, but her brother. I guess you wouldn't be the royal flee catcher then, would you?"

"Royal flee catcher?" Seth titled her head to one side. "Am I missing something here?" Abel looked at Asthe, who looked as if she would rather rip off his head than explain to Seth about what she had said before they had parted ways three years ago. "Oh, never mind," Seth looked around before muttering, "Looks like no one here knows much about lost technology." Louder she said, "Hey, Abel, do you remember where the prison cell is here they would have put our younger selves in?"

Abel thought on this for moment, trying to remember. "Umm, I think so, why?" This was just confusing. What did Seth want with their younger selves – Abel's eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him. "You want the younger you to help with the belt," he gestured to where the white belt lay on a table.

Nodding, Seth smiled, "Out of the two of us you'd get there faster, dear brother."

"Caterina?" Abel looked at his boss, knowing he had to ask her instead of running off. She had threatened him several times. The one which still sent shivers through him was when she had smiled her sweet smile and pondered aloud how much one of his kidneys could be sold for. Abel suppressed a shiver.

"Go, Abel," Caterina said with the slightest bow of her head.

"Roger," Abel saluted her before racing from the room. It might take him awhile to get there. There was no telling how many UN soldiers he would run into on his way down. So the faster he ran the sooner he would get there and the sooner they would be able to return to their own time.

Meanwhile:  
>"Well, this is just great!" the teen Abel kicked the door of cell and glared at the guard on the other side until the guard shifted and looked away from Abel. Turning from the door, Abel saw Cain in one corner reading through the work he'd been set the day before while Seth was curled up her arms wrapped around her knees and head buried, making it impossible for him to see his sister's expression. "It's all right, Seth," Abel crossed the room and sat down on the bench beside his sister. "No one can reach us in here," he wrapped his arm around Seth's small shoulders.<p>

Seth shook her head and leaned into him. Tears rolled down her face, her eyes bloodshot. She was shaking. Never before had Abel seen her this scared, not even when Abel picked fights with Cain and they ended up drawing blood. For several long moments he just held her, offering his silent support and wishing he could think of away to cheer her up. He hated seeing her cry.

Suddenly Abel remembered he did have away to cheer her up. "Hey, Seth," he smiled down at her. "I almost forgot," she looked at him, blinking up at him with question in her eyes. "I go you something when we were out. Here," from under the scarf he still wore he pulled out the hat and placed it one her head.

Slowly Seth lifted her small hands and took off the hat, looking at it. The reaction to the hat was almost immediate. A smile split her tear streaked face and she shouted in joy, "Oh, thank you, Abel, thank you," she flung her arms around his neck, causing him to fall back on the bench. Wincing in pain and smiling, Abel returned the hug.

Stifling his laughter, Cain said, "You really do spoil her, Abel." At this Abel rolled his eyes at the ceiling and Seth giggled. She was sounding more like her old self and that was plus. Seth let go of him, straightening as she replaced the Sherlock hat on her head. Slowly Abel sat up, ignoring the pain. Instead he watched her, smiling.

There was still a smile on Seth's features. She curled up on the bench her head on his lap. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Thank you, brother." Several long moments passed as her breathing deepened. Stroked what little of her hair was visible under her hat as he listened to her breathing and Cain's. His twin had also fallen asleep.

Abel knew not how long he sat there watching his sister only that soon the sounds of a battle echoed down the hall to him. A thud caused Cain to jump, his eyes flying wide, "What the hell was that?" he exclaimed as he leapt to his feet and raced over to the window, looking out into the hall.

A few moments later a lanky, silver haired priest appeared, taking down two of the soldiers who leapt at him with ease. He was muttering something which sounded oddly like prayer but it was all in Latin. Abel only caught parts of it. It sounded as if he were quoting the Bible. "Amen," the last pit came as the last soldier hit the floor with the loudest thud yet. Seth jerked awake, sitting up quickly. Her small hand kept the hat from falling off her head as she stared at Father Nightroad. He stood there for a moment, his eyes distant as he stared unseeing at the ground. At last he bent and took the keys from one of the guards. Was Abel's older self here for them? His question was answered the next second as Father Nightroad stepped up to the door and unlocked it.

As the door opened, Cain walked up to Father Nightroad and demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Umm," Father Nightroad rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at them, "we sort of need your help, or her help more over," he pointed one long finger at Seth.

"Why do you need her help?" Abel leapt to his feet, on the defensive at once. He didn't give a damn if this man was the older him or not. No matter who he was, he didn't have the right to just appear and ask for Seth's aid. She was still a child. They were already in enough trouble with the UN as it was. The last thing they needed was for him to drag them into more trouble. If he had just asked for Abel to go that would have been a different story, but there was no way in hell he was going to let the UN harm his sister any more than they already had.

"Well, technically, Seth asked for her own aid," said Father Nightroad. "So don't go biting my head off over this. I already get enough torment from my boss," he mutter a last bit Abel wouldn't have been able to hear if he had been anyone.

Seth tugged Abel's sleeve. Looking at her, he saw her eyes were wide. "I want to help them, Abel. They are our future selves, would you want to abandoned the future me here or even the future you?"

Looking at Father Nightroad, Abel noted the fact he was remaining quiet. It seemed he was letting them decide. "What's stopping us from taking you hostage or something?" asked Cain, looking up at Father Nightroad. "We could do that and get the UN to forgive us far more easily than helping you."

"One: I'm taller than you are," Father Nightroad held up a finger, "Two: I weigh more than you. Three: if I really wanted to I could level this entire building. Do you really want go up against me, umm, Cain?"

"After seeing what the older you did, brother, I would rather help them," Abel said, shivering as he remembered the cuts which still laced his back as well as several bruised ribs.

"Let's help them, please, Cain," Seth begged. "I want to help them," her green eyes were wide as pleaded with Cain. "Abel wants to help them too, please, Cain."

Sighing, Cain visibly relaxed as he said, "Fine." Turning to Father Nightroad, he gestured to him, "Lead the way, Mr. Nightroad."

"It's Father not Mr. I'm a priest," Father Nightroad corrected Cain. "I really don't like being called Mr. anyway." With that he started off down the hall. The three of exchanged glances before they followed Father Nightroad off down the hall. The more Abel saw of his older the more he dreaded the future. What the hell was going to happen to him? First he was priest, hell he didn't even believe in a higher power; then he was acting like a goof and an idiot. Well, Abel supposed it could be worse. He could be completely insane like Cain's older self.

When they finally arrived at room, a young teen turned to them, her familiar bright green eyes shining. She wore the most elegant dress Abel had ever seen but it wasn't this which made him stare. This girl she – she was Seth. She was his little sister. "Good you got them," the older Seth nodded to Abel's older self.

"It's not like I was going to be killed or recaptured, Seth," Father Nightroad smiled at her and she just shrugged, returning to her work. "I love you too," Father Nightroad muttered under his breath. The only reason Abel heard this was because he was still standing close to him. Abel's sister raced across the space and clambered up onto the table, the Sherlock hat still on her head.

"What is that you're muttering about, tovarish?" a tall woman strode over to Abel's older self. She was pretty and made no attempt at hiding this fact, but she wasn't as pretty as Esther or Lilith was. Abel shook his head, why had he just thought of Lilith like that? The oldest in their group, Lilith was bossier than anything else. She wasn't pretty… was she?

"I remember that hat," the older Seth's comment made every look at the two of them. "I still have it actually; it's with all my other keepsakes."

Father Nightroad's jaw dropped and pointed at the older Seth, "Why do you still have that hat? I bought it for you many years ago!" There was a short pause, "Okay, this year, but still…" he was making a very poor argument.

Both Seth and her older self were working on the belt now. This didn't stop the older Seth from asking, "Well, do you still have the butterfly I gave you before we went our separate ways?"

"Of course I have it!" exclaimed Father Nightroad, looking horrified at the very thought of not having this butterfly. It was just a butterfly, why would he want to keep it? Butterflies were for girls!

"Yes, why wouldn't you?" the older Seth shot Father Nightroad a sly smile over her shoulder.

Father Nightroad looked as if he was ready to reply to this when Thomas stepped forward. Okay, what was Tom doing here? This was starting to get really, really confusing. "Sorry to break up this argument you two are having, but I just looked at the cameras and we're about to have company. Shouldn't you focus on getting whatever that is repaired and not arguing?"

"I have an idea!" Abel exclaimed, making everyone but the two working on the belt look at him. The woman stared at him before looking at Father Nightroad and back again. "Cain, we stashed some of our weapons here awhile back, right?" he asked, looking at his twin.

"Right," Cain slowly began, "what are you getting at here, Abel?" he asked before frowning. Suddenly he swept his hand down, "No, hell no, we are not going to fight the UN! I won't allow it." Abel grinned. "Abel, no," ignoring his brother Abel walked over to one of the counters and quickly slid under it. "Abel, I said no!" shouted Cain, storming over to the counter and tapping Abel's foot with his shoe.

Still ignoring Cain, Abel took hold of the sheathed sword. Coming partway out, he tossed the sword up to Cain, "Here," reflexively Cain caught the sword. Before Cain could say another word, Abel went back under the counter and took hold of the sniper rifle and hand gun he had placed there. Sliding out from under the desk, he buckled on the holster and leapt to his feet, placing the rifle on his shoulder. Cain looked annoyed and ready to argue. Abel clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Come on, it will be fun and really good practice."

"Fun!" Cain shouted, "You're definition of fun is blowing up a hallway. You know how much trouble we're already in just for leaving our cell, Abel, do you?"

Abel shrugged, "Not enough." Turning to the others in the room, he gave them a little, fake salute, "Leave the distraction to us. You'll buy more than enough time for those two to finish what they're doing. Come on, Cain," he took hold of Cain's wrist. His brother was scowling at him.

"Umm, don't kill anyone," Father Nightroad said.

Shesh, Abel's older self really was no fun and an idiot. Abel rolled his eyes, "Don't worry we won't aim for their vitals." Abel released Cain and slipped from the room, not caring if his brother followed.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Cain demanded, following him. "I'm still higher ranked than you are, brother!" Abel could hear someone else following, so he ignored is brother. At the moment he was just excited to actually stop the UN even if it was only a few of them.

When they were in the hall, Abel finally saw who had followed them. "Hey, chick, what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Abel, looking at her strictly. He regretted calling her a chick as he took in her build and the fact fangs had grown over her lips. "Okay, not a chick."

"Chick, chick!" she snarled at him, taking hold of his shirt collar. "I am Astharoshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev and Odessa!" She'd pulled him so close they were almost kissing.

"Okay, I'll just call you Asthe then," Abel smiled at her. Despite the fact she was snarling at him, he knew of only one way to get her to release him. Quickly he shot his head forward, kissing her on the lips. At once Asthe threw him back. He stumbled, but somehow remained on his feet. She whipped around, spiting and wiping her lips. Abel laughed.

"Abel!" a sharp, familiar voice made him freeze. Slowly Abel turned to see a seventeen year old girl, striding towards them. Her yellow eyes flashed, long beautiful red hair whipping around behind her. Her dark skin only made her look more beautiful. "That was uncalled for!" she snapped, jabbing her finger into his face as she glared up at him. He was only a few inches taller than she was, but even though he was shorter than she was, he cringed as if her words were a whip.

"Hi, Lilith," Abel looked worried at the oldest in their group, dread prickling at his stomach. "Long time no see."

"No excuses, Abel. You need to apologize to her this minute!" Lilith bossed as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. He shrank before her. Oh hell, why did Lilith have to come here in the first place?

Asthe stormed forward, but stopped as she noticed how he acting. To Cain Asthe asked, "Is she his girlfriend?"

Abel snapped out of his fear of Lilith and whipped around, shouting, "She is not!" At the same moment Lilith said, "He's not my boyfriend." Asthe just grinned, a knowing glint in her silted, yellow eyes.

"This is rather awkward," Cain muttered, shifting as he looked at the three of them.

Just then several soldiers rounded the bend. "There they are!" shouted one of them.

"Lilith, move!" Abel told her, but she placed herself between the soldiers and the three of them. "You don't understand, we have to do this."

"Have to, Abel, have to. You don't have to do anythin—" Abel and Cain leapt forward. Before Lilith could react they took her by her arms and pushed into the room the others were in. Quickly Cain shut the door even as Lilith raised her hand ready to argue with them.

"All right, brother," Cain looked at him, unsheathing his sword. "We're in it this far, we might as well as go all the way." Abel grinned, pulling out his hand gun.

"Ready when you are?" they looked at one another before they charged as one. Abel winced as his pain shot from his back and ribs, but he ignored it as best as he could. Going down on one knee, he opened fire, the bullets striking the soldiers in their arms, legs or feet, stopping them in their tracks. Cain sheathed his sword, using the hilt and sheath as blunt weapons. Asthe seemed to have vanished from sight, but from time to time she would reappear and strike one of the soldiers before vanishing again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>I am really sorry for not working on this story more. I hope to get the last two parts (9 and 10) up by Monday afternoon, but this might not happen. Yes, this is only a ten part story. It was never meant to be novel length, but to be a short.

I hope all you have enjoyed reading this part and the wait was worth it. I am really sorry for how long it took to get this part up.**)**


	9. 01's Plot

Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve  
>Part 9: 01's Plot<p>

Esther watched as the young Abel and Cain shoved a teen around her age into the room and shut the door on her. "Those two," she sounded both upset and rather assumed at the same time. For some reason this girl vividly reminded Esther of away a mother might have been.

"Wow, I really was rude when I was younger, wasn't I?" Father Nightroad mused. Esther smiled. The young Abel was rather rude at times, but he was a gentleman at others, like when he had given Caterina his costume to help keep her warm or guarded Esther from the falling building.

"I don't really see much of a difference, brother," stated the empress. Esther had to stop herself from laughing at Father Nightroad's crest fallen look. True, he wasn't always a gentleman and at times was even worse than the Abel of this time, but if this was by mistake or not, she really couldn't tell.

"Who is she?" Ion asked. The girl turned to look at them and Esther felt her breath catch. She'd thought Caterina was beautiful, but there was something about this girl which made her stunning. Her skin reminded Esther of Šharā, her eyes were golden and hair auburn. Who was she? Glancing at Father Nightroad, Esther hoped to gleam some answer from him. Instead she noticed he had gone extremely pale, his eyes wide as he looked at the girl before the door.

"Hey, Lilith!" as the little Seth waved at the girl, Lilith, her hat slid on her head and she quickly straightened it. "We're you here to try and take us back to our cell?" asked the little girl. The excitement at seeing Lilith had vanished from her features.

Esther frowned. There was something familiar about the name Lilith. Several moments passed before it clicked. Lilith Sahl was the Black Lady Saint! Could this be the same Lilith? "Did Abel talk you into this, Seth?" Lilith sighed heavily. "You should know better than to listen to him by now."

"Oh, where did we ever go wrong?" the older Seth joked as she cast Father Nightroad a knowing look, her green eyes sparking with laughter. "And, Abel, stop looking as if you've seen a ghost. We've seen enough by now that this really shouldn't come as a shock, or is your memory that poor?"

Father Nightroad gave Seth a look which ranged from amused and annoyed. "My memory is just fine thank you," he retorted. "And the last time you didn't listen to be me you wound up captured by—"

"Ah!" Seth held up a hand, cutting Father Nightroad off. "We're not going there, Abel." Seth shot him a stern look, "My memory of that day is still vivid enough, thanks."

"Abel?" Lilith looked at Father Nightroad who was now glaring at his sister, though the older Seth seemed not to take notice. "Would someone please explain what's going here? How can there be two of the same person in one time? It's impossible and how is it possible all of you can be here anyway?"

Father Nightroad looked nervously at the others, looking as if he would rather vanish than tell this story. Esther and Ion launched into the story instead, telling Lilith what had happened to them. Esther told her of meeting Abel and Cain then Cain's older self and how Father Nightroad had saved Abel and the young Seth from the vampire with all of this ending in this room. Ion just told her how they had hidden from the sun and ended up captured by the UN.

Silence met the end of the story. Lilith looked thoughtfully Father Nightroad, who was avoiding her gaze and looking anywhere but at her. All throughout out this he looked nervous and almost – almost tormented. "That still doesn't explain how _Father Nightroad_ and the Seth of your time can be here," Lilith finally broke the silence.

"It could have something to do with the crusnik," stated the older Seth. "What do you think, Abel?" she glanced at her brother and sighed, "You look as if you've been on a boat of less than thirty minutes. Honestly you'd think you would have grown out of motion sickness by now."

"That isn't – I," Father Nightroad seemed to try to find the right words to say, but was failing.

Father Nightroad was saved from making an even bigger fool of himself when the little Seth piped up, "There's something itched into this piece, but I don't know why. '01?' What is that supposed to mean?" 01?

"Father, didn't Lord Cain call you 02 awhile ago?" asked Esther. At her question Father Nightroad stiffened. A frown appeared on her features. Granted being called by a number would really suck, but why was he reacting this way?

The older Seth prepared at the piece before her face turned white. "Abel," she looked at Father Nightroad, "it's _his_ mark._ He _built this." Father Nightroad walked over to the two of them and looked at the mark as well. Like the older Seth, his already pale features paled further; there was almost a sickly look about him now. "What could _he _be after? Why would _he _drag all of us into the past, brother?"

"Who are you talking about?" Esther asked curiously. She already had a vague idea. There was only person she could think of who would have these two so on edge, but he seemed so innocent, so much like a fluff head, it was impossible to see him even capable of harming anyone. Then Esther remembered how easily he had destroyed the wall and vanished in a flurry of snow. She found her eyes locked on Abel. It was like Abel and how he hid the power of the crusnik so easily from others by acting like an idiot and goof all the time.

"Call the Duchess of Kiev and those two idiots in," the older Seth ordered.

"Thanks," Father Nightroad muttered as he looked at his sister half crestfallen, half worried. Esther wondered why Seth has just called the younger versions of her brothers idiots. The three of them entered.

"Honestly Tovarish, if you had told me you were even more of an idiot as a child I wouldn't have agreed to following them out there," Asthe growled, dragging the teen Abel behind her. She tossed the boy into a seat where he sat, scowling at them. Blood coated most of his face with fresh blood oozing from long gashes on his cheek and forehead. Already Esther could see several red marks which would soon become nasty buries. "The idiot looked as if he was trying to get himself killed." Asthe said as Cain entered. Compared to Abel he was no where near as bad. His arm looked as if it was sore and the white shirt he wore was ripped and stained with blood, but it didn't look like his blood.

"Abel, honestly," Lilith strode over to the younger Abel and pulled out several items. It looked like bandaging and disinfectant. "With how many fights you get into you're lucky I decided to start carrying around bandages." She started to clean Abel's wounds.

"Lilith!" he exclaimed trying to get away from her, but failing because of the fact she had pinned in the seat. "Stop it; I can tend to my own wounds!" Everyone was watching the two of them. Cain looked as if he was ready break a rib from not laughing, while Father Nightroad had a distant look in his winter blue eyes.

The older Seth cleared her throat, calling everyone's, but the complaining teen Abel and teen Lilith, attention to her. "Cain, not you," she told the teen Cain, "but the future Cain uses 01 as his mark. He has since," she cast a glance at the five from this time, "well for many, many years now. It's also the reason he calls Abel 02, me 03, and used to call Lilith 04." The older Seth paused and looked at her brother. Father Nightroad was still watching his younger self and Lilith with a painful expression on his face. "Wake up!" Seth elbowed him hard in the stomach. A gasp of pain escaped Father Nightroad and doubled over. He would have fallen if his sister hadn't grabbed hold of cape collar. Twitching, he struggled to breathe as collar was pulled too tight across his throat. Seth released him and struck the ground with a _thud_. "Honestly," shaking her head, Seth looked away from her brother and at Caterina, "does he do this often?"

"Fall over? Yes, every ten minutes or so. Space out, only when the professor is going on about his latest invention or wants to use Abel in one of his experiments," Caterina looked at her subordinate sternly.

Grumbling, Father Nightroad stood, looking even more disheveled than usual. "Thomas," Father Nightroad looked at the scientist, "did _Cain_," it sounded as if he was forcing his brother's name, "ask about anything when you met him before going after the captives?"

Thomas looked thoughtfully at Father Nightroad for several long moments before he nodded, "Now that you mention it, he was rather interested in the defense systems and other weaponry as well as the blue print for the two of you. I told him all of it would be stored on the main data base. Why?"

At once both Father Nightroad and the older Seth paled, exchanging fearful glances. As one they looked at Thomas and demanded, "Where is the main data base?"

Thomas frowned, looking at the two of them highly confused. "It's near the center of the base, in a reinforced section. I doubt he could get there not with amounts of guards we hav—"

"We have to get there!" the older Seth shouted, taking hold of the belt and racing towards the door. Father Nightroad was only a step behind her. "With all that lost technology not even the empire could stand against him. We can't let him get it." They vanished through the door.

"I know," Father Nightroad kept replying this way as Seth continued on and on about all which would fall if Cain got a hold of the information here.

"Umm," the younger Abel said after a second's pause, "I know I'm more of an outsider here, but shouldn't you people be following them?"

"Affirmative," Father Tres relied, starting towards the door with Caterina at his side. Esther raced after the two of them with Asthe and Ion wiping past her to follow their leader. After several long moments, Tres asked, "Why are the four of you following?" Esther glanced over her shoulder at his question to see the three teens, following. The little Seth was being carried on the younger Abel's back and, even though he winced several times as if he were in pain, he didn't complain.

"Seth thinks the older her still might need some help repairing that belt," stated Abel. He shifted Seth on his back, wincing as he did so.

"And you're carrying her why?" asked Cain, eyeing Abel and Seth.

"Because he's the sweet older brother," Seth piped up before sticking her tongue out at Cain.

"Seth," Lilith called Seth sharply to order and Seth obeyed in an insistent.

"I don't think the four of you coming with us would be wise," Caterina looked at them almost worriedly, especially at Abel who winced as Seth wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "If any one of you died in this time it could rewrite history completely."

At this Abel snorted, "I think you're giving us way too much credit. No matter how old we are in your time, one of us dying would only really affect the distant future and who knows if one of us dies that future might be a better one. _If_ we are important, which I doubt we are."

"Negative," Tres said, "without you're future self I would never have come to be in Lady Sforza's possession. I do not have enough data to fully confirm this fact; however, I do know a large part the founding of the AX is caused by you. As one of the founding members if you were not there the AX would never be and Her Eminence would now be dead."

"Okay…" Abel looked highly confused. "You're speaking as if you're not human. Are you some sort of machine or something?"

"A machine? Positive, I am a machine," Tres replied in his usual emotionless tones.

"There you are," the older Seth said from where she knelt on the floor working on the belt. Father Nightroad was pacing before the door, throwing glances at it every time he passed while Ion and Asthe just watched him. The older Seth stood. Come on we need to confront him and hope he hasn't yet gotten into the data base."

"Abel," Caterina touched Father Nightroad's shoulder, stopping his pacing.

Before she could continue, the younger Abel set down his sister and demanded, "What the hell are we waiting for? If my brother is really so evil in the future we should stop him."

"Thanks," muttered Cain, "you're not getting any slack from me the next time we go through the maze." The younger Abel shot Cain a glare. Lilith smiled softly at this, seeming to briefly drop her façade for a second.

"All right, let's go," the older Seth nodded, dropping back to be with the little Seth. She explained what they should do and asked Ion and Asthe to stay close and guard them as well as the younger Cain and Abel. Both boys looked displeased with this but nodded. She then asked Lilith if she would be willing to help with repairs of the belt and Lilith agreed.

Father Nightroad waited for them to finish making plans with those protecting both Seth and her younger self before opened the door and strode through it first. Taking a deep breath, Esther followed him in and stopped beside him. At first Esther was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of lost technology before her. The room's walls were covered with computers and in the center of the room was a massive almost column like structure with an even larger monitor on it. As she looked around, she didn't see the older Cain at first, but sure enough he was there. Cain was before the large monitor, typing just as fast as she had seen Father Nightroad type. Zeroes and ones were appearing on the screen in quick sections as he worked and he was humming a strange tune under his breath.

"_Cain!_" Father Nightroad shouted in pure rage, the walls seeming to echo the cry.

"Hmm," the older Cain stopped his typing and turned. A grin split his features. "My, my, 02, I didn't think we'd be seeing each other so soon after that last little fight," Cain smiled at them his voice ranging between singsong and annoyance. "Oh," his eyes slid over Seth, "I see you found 03. This is an unexpected reunion, is not, 02, 03?"

"I'll distract him while you finish the repairs, Seth," Father Nightroad said in barely more than a whisper. "There are other's around," he warned before turning back to Cain. "This ends now, _Cain_." Closing his eyes, Father Nightroad took a deep breath, "Nano-machine, Crusnik 02, release of restrictions to eighty percent, activate." Esther stumbled back as two massive, black wings burst from Father Nightroad's back; his hair was released from the restraint and swirled up around his head as a crown. Black liquid gushed into his hands, transforming into a massive, red, double bladed scythe. Eyes of a demon, glowing a bloody red, glared across the space at Cain. "_**Cain**_!" Father Nightroad's cry was distorted by his now extremely sharp teeth. "_**Cain**_!" With a mighty leap and powerful down beat of his wings, he shot across the space towards the grinning figure. Lightening sparked into life, coming from his wings and causing the air to heat around them.

"Oh, Father," Esther breathed, her heart racing faster than it had ever had in her life. She couldn't take her eyes from the man she had come to respect and rely on over the past half year. She desperately hoped he would be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Sadly only one part remaining, Part 10: Witching Hour.**) **


	10. Witching Hour

Trinity Blood: Hallows' Eve  
>Part 10: Witching Hour<p>

Midnight:  
>This was either the coolest or the strangest thing Abel had ever seen. He watched his older self charge towards the older Cain. The older Cain just stood their smiling for several moments before he causally raised his hand. A blast of air threw Father Nightroad back. Snarling, he flipped, spreading his wings and landing several feet back from the older Cain. Slowly the older Cain raised his arms. As he did so six white wings burst from his back, his eyes turned a bloody red, fangs growing over his lips and hair swirling up around his head. Father Nightroad charged forward once more, this time moving so fast he vanished from sight. The older Cain was ready for him, a black lance appeared in his hand seconds before he blocked the blow. Snarls filled the room and the next second a hole was blasted in the ceiling. The older Cain took to the air, smiling wickedly down at Father Nightroad before he vanished through the hole.<p>

"Abel, wait!" Caterina called, but Father Nightroad ignored her as he flew out into the now starry night.

Abel stared after the older versions of himself and Cain. Finally he found his voice and turned to Cain. "I blame you for this future," he said to his brother.

"Why the hell are you blaming me? You attacked first!" Cain shouted in response.

Looking up from the device, the older Seth shouted at them, "You can place blame later, we have company." As they'd been speaking, several figures had emerged from the shadows. Abel recognized one of them as the man who had run from the older Cain after capturing Seth. The man had what looked to be bit marks on his neck and looked more like the living dead than anything else.

Quickly Abel pulled out his gun fired on the closest Methuselah. It only slowed before charging full pelt at Abel. "What the hell?" he leapt back and Cain raced forward. "Cain!" Abel shouted, "It will take more than just our guns and a sword to stop these." Cain paused and looked at him before he nodded. Quickly Abel took hold of his brother's wrist, whipping around he threw Cain at the enemy. His brother let out a war cry, putting his entire weight and momentum behind the stroke. Blood sprayed as the vampire's head was sliced clean off its shoulders.

"Well, that worked," Cain flicked his sword, causing the blood to scatter across the floor. "You're turn," Cain tossed Abel the sword as Abel gave him the gun. The next moment Abel was thrown towards one of the vampires. Like his brother he managed to slice off the vampire's head, but only just. "Better than the maze, hey, Abel?" laughed Cain. Together they managed to take down several more, switching who was thrown. "Abel!" at his brother's warning Abel ducked. Pain shot through his back. The pain froze him in place. Sheer, blinding agony exploded through his skull. "Abel!" Cain raced towards. As darkness began to take his vision, he saw Cain being streaked down as well. His head fell towards the ground; his vision buckled and went black.

xxx

"Abel!" the little Seth's cry made Esther look around, half expecting to see Father Nightroad. All her gaze met was the teen Abel and Cain falling. They had managed to take out nearly twenty vampires. Father Tres had managed to cover Caterina on his own, while Asthe pulled the two teens back, Ion covering her as well as both the older and younger Seth and Lilith.

The last vampire fell, slain by Tres' bullet. Esther slowly moved and peered up through the hole in the ceiling. Flashes of lightening met her gaze, arching across the sky. Red blasts of lightening soon followed, shrieks filled the night. Esther found herself holding her breath. Was that Father Nightroad? A cry of pure agony rang out; a dark shape plummeted towards them.

"Esther, move," Ion shouted as he shot forward, grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. He covered her seconds before a crash filled the space. Dust clogged the air followed by a moan. As the dust swirled and begun to settle the tip of a black wing became visible.

"Father!" Esther shouted, trying desperately to move from Ion's cover. He was injured; he had to be after that fall. "Father!" she managed to get back to her feet, fear pulsing through her veins.

"Esther!" Esther tried to get to Abel's side only to find someone had hold of her wrist. Turning, she saw his Excellency holding her arm, fear reflected in his auburn gaze. Father Nightroad was injured, couldn't Ion see it? She could see the blood from here. Esther looked at Father Nightroad desperately trying to get out of Ion's grasp and shouting Father Nightroad over and over. Then, as she watched, the wounds began to close.

They weren't healing fast enough. The ceiling was torn once more as Cain came belting through, his lance held tight, ready for the killing below. "Father!" Esther shouted at the same moment Caterina called, "Abel!" and Seth, "Brother!" At the sound of their voices Abel reacted. His wings flew up guarding his body. The lance was thrust through the wings. An inhuman shriek filled the space as blood poured from the wings, falling over Father Nightraod.

Esther blinked and the next second sparks erupted from the central computer. Father Nightroad was on his knees, his wings seeming to wilt as he panted heavily arms still outstretched as if he thrown something. It took Esther a moment realize Cain was now lodged in the controls. Snarling, sounding far more inhuman than Father Nightroad had ever sounded, Cain tore one arm free of the wires. Sparks cascaded over him as he fought his way free of the controls.

"It's ready!" the older Seth's shout made Esther jump. She'd been so intent on Father Nightroad she hadn't been paying attention to the others.

At once Cain's eyes widened and he leapt towards Seth. Father Nightroad took hold of Cain and the two of them collided into another computer. "_**Activate it**_!" Father Nightroad growled his voice distorted. "_**Now… Seth!**_" Cain was getting free, his hand moving up towards Father Nightroad's chest.

A blinding flash of white light filled the space. Esther squeezed her eyes shut. Her knees collided with a solid surface, Ion's grip on her vanishing completely as if he had never been there. A thud filled the space.

"Abel!" Esther slowly opened her eyes to see the room they'd been in before the trip into the past. Not even a second had passed here. Slowly she looked around and her eyes locked on Lady Caterina. Esther's heart froze as she noticed Abel was on the ground, breathing heavily. His cassock was torn, blood socking his clothes and covering his skin. Leaping to her feet, Esther stumbled as she raced over to them, barely noticing Tres checking the room to ensure they were safe.

"Father!" Esther was at Caterina's side, looking down at Abel.

Abel opened his eyes a sliver. "Looks like we made it back," he muttered. "Good. Are you two okay?" he asked weakly, managing a small smile as he looked at them.

"We're fine, Abel," Caterina brushed several strands of Abel's silver hair from his face. "Tres!" Caterina called. The next instant Tres appeared beside them. "Once it is safe, call Sister Kate and inform her we're returning to Rome immediately."

"Positive," Tres said before moving off. By the time he returned, Abel was sitting up, some color had returned but he still looked pale, shaky, and was rather jumpy as if he half expected Cain to appear out of thin air and attack them. "Clear," Tres informed them. "I have called Iron Maiden, she will be here shortly."

"Thank you, Tres," Caterina smiled at the machine who was as emotionless as ever. They were going back to Rome, Esther felt relief fill her. That day had been terrifying enough as it was, she would welcome being home again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>And FatherNightroad wonders why his memory is so foggy. Thus ends the story of _Hallows' Eve_… The original ending this was far more appurpt so I added a bit to it. To clarify hints I have dropped in this story: the belt was what caused them to go back in time and got them back to their own times, the teen Abel and Cain lose some of their memory of that night when they are struck over the head, and all groups from the future return to the points they'd been at in their own time even if they were dead.

Don't forget to vote on the poll I have up!**) **


	11. Character List

**Protagonists: **

Name: Abel Nightroad  
>Nicknames: 02, brother (the older Seth)<br>Code Name: Crusnik  
>Age: 975 (Looks 20)<br>Rank: AX agent  
>Profession: AX agent<br>Hair Color: Silvery white  
>Eye Color: Light almost icy Blue (Red when Crusnik)<br>Weapon(s): Procession revolver and a scythe

Name: Abel Nightlord  
>Nicknames: Rat (by General Hall and several others)<br>Age: 22.5 (Looks 15)  
>Rank: Lieutenant-Colonel<br>Profession: UNASF "lab rat"  
>Hair Color: Silvery white<br>Eye Color: Light almost icy Blue  
>Weapon(s): A hand gun and sniper rifle<p>

Name: Esther Blanchett  
>Code Name:<br>Age: 17  
>Rank: Sister<br>Profession: AX member  
>Hair Color: Red<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): A gun<p>

**Main Secondary: **

Name: Cain Nightlord  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 22.5 (looks 15)  
>Rank: Major<br>Profession: UNASF "lab rat"  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Light blue  
>Weapon(s): Sword and hand gun<p>

Name: Caterina Sforza  
>Code Name: Lady of Steel<br>Age: 27  
>Rank: Cardinal and Duchess of Milan<br>Profession: Cardinal  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Her voice and agents<p>

Name: Tres Iqus  
>Code Name: Gunslinger<br>Age: 12ish  
>Rank: Founding member<br>Profession: AX agent  
>Hair Color: Red-brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): Two guns<p>

**Major Antagonists:**

Name: Cain Nightlord  
>Nickname: 01, Mein Herr Contra Mundi<br>Age: 975 (Looks 20)  
>Rank: Lord<br>Profession: leader of the Orden  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Light blue (red)  
>Weapon(s): Sword and lance<p>

**Minor Secondary: **

Name: Seth Nightlord  
>Nickname: Sis (by Abel and Cain)<br>Age: 12 (looks 8)  
>Rank: Lieutenant<br>Profession: Scientist  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Weapon(s): Two Daggers and throwing knives<p>

Name: Seth Nightlord  
>Nickname: 03, Sister (Father Abel only)<br>Age: 965 (looks 13)  
>Rank: Empress<br>Profession: Empress, tea seller, Medical student, flower seller  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Green (Red)  
>Weapon(s): Two Daggers, throwing knives, and tuning forks<p>

Name: Astharoshe Asran  
>Nickname: Asthe (name was given to her by Abel)<br>Age: Unknown  
>Rank: Duchess of Kiev and Odessa<br>Profession: Noblewoman of the Empire  
>Hair Color: White with a streak of red through her bangs<br>Eye Color: yellow  
>Weapon(s): A spear<p>

Name: Ion Fortuna  
>Code Name:<br>Age: Unknown (Looks like a kid)  
>Rank: Earl of Memphis and Count of Moldova<br>Profession: Noblemen of the Empire  
>Hair Color: Light Blond<br>Eye Color: Red  
>Weapon(s): A sword<p>

**Minor Antagonists **

Name: Kadin Hall  
>Nickname: General<br>Age: 37  
>Rank: General<br>Profession: United Nations Aero-space  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s):Gun and his men<p>

**Other Characters**

Name: Thomas (No surname)  
>Nickname: Tom Smith<br>Age: 48  
>Rank: Scientist for the Red Mars Project<br>Profession: UN scientist  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Weapon(s): Knows how to use hand guns<p> 


End file.
